This Year In Bloom
by ifixedthebifrost
Summary: Loki has finally been accepted into Shield University with his brother Thor, as well as the Avengers; Thor's group of friends. Loki is only interested in studying, but unfortunately he catches the eye of a certain Avenger, that happens to be the dashing Tony Stark. AU. I suck at summaries. WARNING: this story contains self harm, drug use/abuse, past bullying.
1. Acceptance Letter

**Hey you guys :3 Now this is my first fanfiction so please be cool, and keep an open mind 'cus it will get better hehe :D and in case you're wondering, part of the title is from a song from Nirvana - In Bloom. It reminds me much of my college days so I take some of my inspiration from that. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing. All belongs to Marvel/Stan Lee and so on.**

**I appreciate reviews because they're awesome. I will take good criticism and bad criticism. I like both, but I prefer some good reviews of course!**

**This also has a lot of sensitive/dark stuff in it too in the future chapters, such as self harm, drug use, mentions of past bullying. Also later on there will be some sex scenes, ****so you have been warned.**

**Also, I'm all ears if anyone wants a chat. I'm British, I'm good at that.**

**So please enjoooooooy.**

* * *

Shield University. Loki had waited patiently for the day his acceptance letter came, and here it is.

This piece of crumpled up paper in his hands was his ticket out of here and now, to his new independent college life.

Loki stood in the middle of his bedroom floor, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Sure, he knew that life at Shield University would be challenging, he was studying in Mythology, Literature, Art and History. All his favourites, his _passions_, and Loki knew that he would succeed in them all. Loki knew he was intelligent enough, and now finally, all his hard work has paid off.

He knew his older brother, Thor, was already accepted in. He was, Loki admitted, strong and powerful. When it came to sports, Thor was the best; he was even quite clever in the strategic planning of football (Though Loki doubted it was that difficult). Of course he would be accepted to play in the college football team, as well as being trained as a fitness instructor.

One thing Loki could never doubt was Thor's physical abilities. He was the most athletic person he knew, and Loki was happy for his brother. He was happy that they had both been accepted into Shield University. Also, being the sons of the Senator helped. It _did_ help.

Their father was a wealthy and powerful man, he was ruthless, strong and sometimes intimidating, just like his sons. It was always the best for the Odinson boys.

Being the son of a Senator, did have it perks, Loki thought to himself. Loki's relationship with his father was rocky, but it was getting better gradually.

Thor, who had been passing by, poked his head through Loki's door, noticing the letter in his brothers hands, the Shield logo boldly standing out on the slightly crumpled up piece of paper.

"I am most happy for you brother, there was not a doubt in my mind that you would get in!'' Thor beamed.

Loki grinned at his brother.

"Indeed brother, thank you."

Thor's smile widened, he ran up to Loki to give him a bone crushing hug, and Loki returned the gesture.

"And brother, we will be together even in college! It will be like we never left home!"

Loki frowned, and let go of Thor to move around his messy desk.

"It will be far better than home, we will be independent, shaping our futures and careers. I intend on focusing on nothing but my studies."

It was Thor's turn to frown now.

"But surely brother, Shield University is not all work! There is meeting new people, having fun, and don't forget all the college parties!"

Loki let out a chuckle.

"Oh I'm sure that will be very good fun and all, but it is of no interest of mine."

"Nonsense Loki! You will see, it is all part of the college life!"

Thor clumsily skipped out of the room like a five-year old, probably in search of some pop tarts, although Loki ate the last of them.

Now that Loki was left to his thoughts, he was beginning to wonder about making friends, something he was never much good at. He only had one friend ... and that was Bruce, also a friend of Thor's. God knows why, or how. Bruce was very intelligent, shy and sensitive. Nothing like Thor, who was loud, boisterous and over enthusiastic about everything!

God knows how Bruce got involved in Thor's little gang, yes that's it, a gang. Well they like to call themselves the Avengers, stupid name really. Loki knew little of the people who were the Avengers, just the names to the faces. There was Bruce and Thor of course, then that red-headed girl, Natasha, with a slight Russian accent. Steve, the kind Blonde, much like Bruce really. Clint, eyes of an eagle he had, and a rare talent for Archery.

Finally there was Tony Stark. Well, enough said!... Although, Loki admitted he was rather handsome.

Thor would constantly bring them over to watch movies or show them his variety of pop tarts.

That was always Loki's cue to stay in his room and play some Metallica until they left, though occasionally when Bruce was over he would come up into his room and stay with Loki. Bruce once told him how Loki seemed to calm him down, the drama of the Avengers did take its toll on Bruce sometimes. Loki noticed they were rather loud.

Just then, Loki got a text. Loki struggled getting his mobile out of his pocket, damn his love for skinny jeans. He wriggled about for a while until his phone was free.

It was from Bruce, just letting him know that he, along with the rest of the Avengers was also accepted into Shield University.

"What a surprise?" Loki thought out loud to himself.

He knew Bruce would get in.

It's just those Avengers; they had to be there too. Not that he disliked them... No, he didn't... not really.

They weren't all that bad, from what Bruce and Thor said. Though Loki would have to be the judge of that.

He remembered what Thor said, Loki thought of all the college parties, all those stereotypical parties you've seen in the films. Were everyone got drunk and played unbearably loud music. He had no doubt the Avengers were those type of people that will be at those events, even hosting them. Loki shuddered at the thought of going to one.

Indeed, Loki was not looking forward to any of that. Loki decided to ignore Thor and the Avengers and flopped himself down on his bed and stare at the many posters of rock bands covering his green walls.

Although, Loki had a certain feeling that this year wont be all about his studies, even if it is his intent. He felt that his college life will be very interesting or terrible... or both.


	2. It's the End of the World

**Hey guys, ok so here's the second chapter. I'm glad to get the first couple of chapters out of the way so I can get to the good stuff. See! even I hate waiting! :) also, you're going to get to the dark stuff later on so for now it's all going to be light and lovely.**

**Also, I don't know how American colleges work and whatnot, but I hope I don't make any mistakes, so bear with me.**

**My college experience was really laid back and fun, and unlike Loki, my mind wasn't on studying! so more fun will come in later chapters! hoorayyyyy, oh and the song I put in here is R.E.M's - It's the end of the world as we know it (and I'm feelin' fine). **

**Oh and thank you for reviews, I really do appreciate them! x**

* * *

"Here we are Loki! Shield University!" Thor boomed, Loki glanced tiredly at Thor, who was far too excited to be driving. Loki loved his brother, but he did not love his driving, thank the gods they got here in one piece. Thor was an awful driver, unlike Loki, who was clearly the better driver. However Loki had plenty of time to contemplate on Thor's driving skills, because he was here._ Finally_.

So, this was the famous Shield University. It was as Loki expected, modern and sleek-looking, but with a homely feel to it. The building itself was impossibly big, with colours of silver and metallic blue. It made one hell of an impression, one that Loki liked instantly.

Loki turned to grin at his brother. "Well then brother, I suggest we get ourselves a parking space before all the good ones go." He stated, whilst eyeing the slightly empty car park curiously.

Hm, so they were early, well it did not surprise him considering the speed Thor was driving at.

"Look brother! We are early, nobody else is here! Well, except for that... Ferrari is it? "Thor looked out of his car window to look closer at the red sports car, that was parked very messily Loki noticed. "Brother! Does this automobile not look familiar to you? I swear I have seen it from somewhere before!" Thor yelled beside him.

It was in that moment that Loki spotted the 'STARK' number plate, _damn_. Stark had to be here at the same time that they arrived. Hopefully he would already be in the building and Loki would not have to make painful small talk whilst Thor smothered Stark in hugs and bruising-yet friendly slaps on the shoulder.

It was not that Loki did not like the Stark boy, it was just... he was so aggravating. Loki only met Tony briefly when Thor introduced them to one another, and he instantly disliked him. He was narcissistic, self-absorbed, obnoxious and was frankly far too talkative, not to forget; loud. Yes, Loki was not a fan of Tony Stark, which actually fuelled Stark to annoy Loki further; probably because Stark could not understand why anyone could dislike him, Loki would write him a list of all the reasons if Stark asked, though he could not deny that Stark was good looking.

Loki sighed, he had to stop thinking about things like that. Stark was annoying, not dreamy! And Tony Stark always made the effort to ruin his day. And this was probably one of those days.

Thor took the parking space right besides the red sports car, pointing at the STARK number plate.

"Brother, this is friend Stark's car, no wonder I did not notice it straight away, he had only recently bought it. I do hope to bump into Anthony on our way in." Thor stated happily as he parked and switched the engine off.

Unlucky for Loki, before they could even open his door, Starks face appeared out of nowhere by his window and almost gave Loki a heart attack, Loki jerked back in his seat, cursing in between shaky breaths, the lunatic scared the life out of him.

"Whoa hold on there Frosty, don't get giving yourself a seizure. It's just me, and my beautiful face." Stark gave him a mischievous grin as he took of his sunglasses dramatically.

Loki pulled a sour face at him.

"Anthony!" Thor boomed loudly beside him, making his way out of the car to greet Stark. Loki quickly pushed the car door open, making sure to hit Stark.

"Hey, watch it Lokes!" Tony yelled.

"Okay, how about you watch it next time. You can't go sneaking up on people, giving them heart attacks!" Loki all but shouted, with a venomous frown on his pale face.

"Well sorry princess." Tony replied with an amused expression, moving out of the way as Loki slid himself gracefully out of the car.

Tony was then crushed; let's hope painfully, by a hug as Thor sneaked up behind him. Loki laughed at the scene in front of him. It reminded him of Thor as a child when he picked up their cat, Balder, for a hug, swinging it around gleefully. Whilst their poor cat had a look of utter fear on its face. No wonder it ran away. Right now, Tony was that cat, with Thor treating him like some rag doll.

"Hey, hey, buddy! Whoa Thor, put me down now." Stark squealed.

Thor dropped Stark clumsily, a look of quilt on his face.

"I do apologise Anthony, I am just excited to see you my friend! I am glad that you are here!" Thor exclaimed.

"Yeah I love ya too buddy, don't sweat it." Tony grinned, straightening up his clothes.

Just as Stark was about to open his mouth, loud music was coming from the distance. They all turned their heads to see an old Chevy turn around the corner.

One of R.E.M's songs blasted so loudly from the oncoming car that Loki was surprised he could not hear it from miles away.

Clint's head came sticking out of the driver's window, singing "_It's the end of the world as we know it! And I feeeel fiiiiiine_" he sang and starting dancing behind the steering world as he parked besides Thor's car.

Loki noticed that Natasha was in the car too, along a sheepish looking Bruce in the back, Clint switched off the engine and hopped outside and ran towards a laughing Thor to jump on his back in a hug. Clint really was a bundle of energy, Loki actually rather liked him because of it.

"Haha! Clint! It is wonderful to see you! All of you!" Thor said, moving Clint up his back so he could carry him around like a child.

"Hey Hawkeye baby!" Tony laughed, as Clint climbed down Thor's to give Stark a high-five.

"Hi Loki!" Clint turned to say to Loki pleasantly.

Loki smiled back to him "Nice to see you too Clint."

"Oh! So you'll call him by his first name but not me!?" Stark moaned, and pouted in a mock fashion.

Bruce and Natasha made their way out of Clint's car and walked up by Loki, Bruce smiled sheepishly at Loki. "The journey down here was crazy Loki" Bruce told him quietly as he adjusted his glasses on his face. Loki chuckled lightly at him, "You could say that about Thor, and talk about bad driving."

Natasha smiled at Loki knowingly, many times has Natasha been with Loki when Thor was driving. She knew the craziness that entailed with being in the same car as Thor. Let's just say the Avengers aren't very good drivers.

"So where's Steve?" Natasha asked looking around the parking lot with her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Dunno, we're all pretty early anyway. Seems like half the other students aren't here yet either." Tony replied causally.

"We best make our way up to reception then friends, I'm sure Steven will join us soon!" Thor said jovially, as he walked up to the trunk of his black SUV and opened it up to grab an armful of bags. Loki moved to carry a few of his bags as well as two boxes of Strawberry pop tarts.

The rest of the Avengers went to get their own belongings. Stark grabbed a duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder effortlessly, as Clint, Natasha and Bruce had to sort out whose bag was whose. Loki watched as Clint passed many bags and suitcases over to his friends, slightly flustered by that amount that had managed to fit in his small trunk.

"We have everything yes brother?" Thor asked Loki whilst locking up the car.

Loki turned back round to his brother distractedly.

"Hm... Oh yes... I believe so Thor."

Thor nodded and moved to walk besides Loki as the rest of the Avengers followed them, with Clint dragging his out of shape bag behind him. They walked up to a big glass door, with the Shield logo engraved into the glass professionally. When they stepped inside they all gasped in awe, the reception did not look like the kind of reception you'd find in a college. The floor was made of black onyx marble; the hallway in front of them opened up into a big spacious room with a large metal counter at the side. There were great pillars at the far end of the room where two metal and glass doors stood opened. The ceiling above them was like a glass dome, letting the natural light flow in around them. They were all interrupted when a woman behind the counter appeared, "Welcome to Shield University, you must be the new students" she greeted warmly. The woman had a kind smile and was wearing a navy blue dress suit. "My name is Maria Hill, I will be handing out your dorm room keys as well as your timetables."

They all mumbled a 'Hi' or a 'Nice to meet you' to the brunette woman.

She made her way around the counter and towards a dark wooden table, and lifted up a clipboard.

"Alright, might I have your names?" she asked sweetly.

"Loki Odinson." Loki said proudly, with his nose in the air. He would like to get this out of the way as soon as possible, he'd also like to find out who his roommate would be, he hoped for it to be anyone but...

"Ah! Loki Odinson, there you are!" as she ticked the box next to his name, she looked to the side of page, and lifted up a key with a tag at the end of it.

"Here you are Loki. Room 27, second floor, and your roommate is ... Anthony Stark?" She looked around the room

"That's me ma'am!" Tony said triumphantly, striding over to Loki as he took his own key from Maria Hill.

Loki looked at Tony, horrified. No, no way... no way can he be stuck in the same room at Tony for a year. What has he ever done to deserve this? This was surely a cruel trick!

Tony turned around to Loki and slung his arm around his shoulder and leaned towards his face. "Can you believe this Frosty? You and me together, we'll have so much fun!"

Loki shrugged Stark's arm off him and hurriedly walked over to Maria Hill as she handed Clint and Thor their keys.

"Ma'am, you _must_ be mistaken. Are you sure I am to be sharing a room with Stark?!" he said in a hushed tone.

She looked at him blankly then back at her clipboard. She back up to Loki and nodded, "Yep, here it is..." She turned the clipboard around so Loki could see his name and Stark's right beside it.

"Oh." Loki said, as he looked down the key in his hands.

Maria put a hand on his shoulder, and told him softly "I cannot change it I'm afraid, It's the rules here. But not to worry, your roommate is a cute one isn't he? And he seems to like the idea of sharing a room with you." She winked at him and went back to handing him his timetable. He stared back at her dumbly.

Loki slowly turned around to walk over to Stark angrily. Was everyone is this god forsaken world crazy?

Tony gave Loki a wink.

"Well then princess, it seems you're stuck with me huh?"

Yeah, Loki's stuck with him alright. He's stuck with living with Tony Stark. Also, it probably didn't help that he had a bit of a crush on Stark, well, when he said 'a bit' of a crush, it's probably one hell of a full-blown crush.

Loki had hoped for a year of studying and no distractions, now he's going to have a distraction. Tony was his distraction, an annoying distraction.

A good-looking attraction?

_Fuck_.


	3. Settling in

**So this chapter is pretty short and is just for filling gaps, but nevertheless I do hope you like it. Also, I really do appreciate the reviews, they were very constructive and helpful and I'm taking in all reviews into account, I do appreciate them so thank you.**

**Like I said in the last chapter, these first few will be light and dark content/issues will come in future chapters so hang in there. X**

* * *

So this was Loki's new home for the year, Loki dropped his bags on the floor and looked around the room in curiosity. Stark entered in behind him, kicking the door shut with his foot. Loki heard him whistle behind him.

"Home sweet home, Lokes."

"Stark, I implore you; use my real name for once." Loki muttered, walking slowly around the room, admiring the furniture.

"How about you call me by my first name then?" Tony replied sharply, running up to the bed of his choice and bouncing up and down on it. "Hey! These beds are super bouncy." Tony fell back on the bed. "I'm gonna have to take it out on a test drive soon Frosty!" Tony shouted to the ceiling.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I think not Stark, if you're going to live with me there's going to be some rules, one of which is the 'no sex' rule."

Tony moaned. "Loki, you gotta be kiddin' me here?"

Loki ignored him, eyes wondering up and down the room, it was practical but had a feeling of luxury to it. The floors were made of dark vinyl, two black leather sofas were placed in the living area, the kitchen was sleek but small and the colour scheme of the room was navy blue and silver. Matching the rest of the metallic building. It was spacious and practical, and it had a homely feel to it. Yes, this suited Loki finely.

"Loki?"

Loki turned around to frown at Tony. "What do you want Anthony? If it's to change my mind about bringing 'company' back here then you can forget it. Two people live in this room, not one." He snapped.

Tony stared at him blankly, "You said my name." He replied with a stunned expression on his face.

"Oh, yes. So I did, must've slipped out."

Loki sat down on the armchair of the leather sofa, running his fingers up and down a crease distractedly.

"I like it when you say my name." Stark blurted out.

Loki's eyes snapped up to meet Tony's, neither of them moved. Both of them suddenly entranced in a staring contest, and Loki could not seem to look away. Was Anthony's eyes always so dark, full of sparks of amber and gold... full of emotion? _Christ_, what was happening here?!

Suddenly Clint burst in, along with Thor and Steve behind him.

Loki was the first to break from the... trance, whatever it was. "Yes?" he asked tiredly, straightening his back.

"Hey guys we thought we'd come over to check your place, and you know, hang out. Man, you got a nice place here." Clint rambled, eyes darting from all corners of the room as Thor entered.

"Brother! Anthony! May we join you! It seems we all have a free day, and we should spend it usefully! Therefore we have brought films for us to enjoy!" Thor boomed, taking a seat next to Loki on the sofa.

"Bruce will not be joining us tonight as he is spending his free time doing... Yoga? I think it's yoga." Thor mumbled.

Tony waved his hand casually. "Yeah it's Yoga, helps Bruce with his little outburst of anger. He's like a little firecracker!"

"What of Natasha?"

"Oh, she's checking out the rest of the college with Pepper, I dunno, girly shit probably." Clint shrugged, shuffling the dvd's in his arms.

Steve shuffled in the room as Clint kicked the door shut with his foot. Gods, couldn't _anyone_ shut a door properly?!

"Hey Stevie, what happened to you? Why didn't you turn up?" Tony asked, walking over to Clint who was juggling a handful of dvd's.

Steve's face flushed red from embarrassment, fidgeted with his sleeve. "My motorbike broke down ten miles away; I had it fixed a month ago but... It seems it didn't work." Steve mumbled.

"But how did you get here?" Loki asked politely, knowing Steve would probably be laughed at by Stark. Loki recalled Steve turning up at his house to visit Thor, Loki had admired his motorbike when Steve told him it was his pride and joy, and indeed it should be. It was a beautiful piece of machinery.

Clint interrupted. "Bucky was passing and gave him a lift."

Tony chuckled, looking smug. "Bucky eh?"

Steve's face reddened, Loki looked around to the rest of the Avengers, a knowing look on all their faces.

"What? What is it I'm missing here?" Loki asked, with a confused expression on his face.

"It seems brother, that Steven has a crush on Bucky." Thor told him nonchalantly, looking through the dvd's, frowning as he picked up Pretty Woman.

"Thor!" Steve shouted, looking mortified.

"It's true Lokes!" Tony yelled in between laughing, even Clint was giggling. Poor Steve.

"Stark, shut up! Leave Steve alone, he's already had a stressful day as it is!" He yelled back defensively.

"Fine, whatever then! I'm just sayin'!" Tony chuckled, picking up Point Break and passing it over to Clint. "Let's watch this one."

Whilst Tony and Clint put on the movie, and Thor was eating a pop tart that seemed to of magically appeared out of nowhere, Steve leaned towards Loki and whispered timidly "Thank you Loki, I appreciate it."

Loki smiled warmly back at him. "Anytime, and you're welcome Steve."

"Hell yeah! Thor, we got your favourite film of all time on!" Tony said to Thor excitedly.

"Bridesmaids?" Thor asked with a look of bewilderment on his golden face.

* * *

**Also, if anyone has any questions or requests for anything then please PM me :)**


	4. Sleep

**Here's the next chapter! please review! :) This one is from Tony's POV.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

A full two weeks had passed, and everyone was settling in nicely to Shield University. Tony was doing brilliantly in everything, he had to admit. He and Bruce would spend a lot of their time down in the lab when they had nothing to do, Bruce took the same lessons as Tony so it was always fun when Tony had his Science bro with him. Sometimes Tony would go down to find Thor and Steve playing football or running track, or watch Clint run around college like Legolas, Tony had to admit that Clint was an excellent Archer, god knows how he acquired his unusual talent. Tony would also go down to the gym and find Natasha down there, beating the shit out of her fellow students in her martial arts lessons.

Tony loved it, being around his friends so often, it was what Tony loved most about them all being here. Although, Tony would always go looking for Loki, the guy could be in a billion places at once. Once, he found Loki with Natasha at the gym, practising some kickboxing. Loki was good, really good in fact. He impressed both he and Natasha, he made note not to ever piss off Loki. The guy could fight.

Tony had just finished his lesson, Mathematics. Even if he was a genius, Mathematics did take its toll on Tony. Perhaps it was the late nights and lack of sleep that made him tired, not his lessons. It could be both; after all, Tony had a short attention span.

Considering Tony knew all there was to Mathematics, Science and Engineering, he didn't really need to be taught much more, so Tony's mind would wonder.

It wondered to a certain green-eyed teenager that just came out of the library, Tony had walked down the hallway, ducking and shuffling through the crowded hallway. Just as Tony reached the entrance of the library it seemed Loki had disappeared, damn that guy was like magic.

It seemed that when Tony went looking for him, Loki would make sure that he would not be found.

Tony turned on the spot and dragged himself back to his dorm room, bumping into Clint and Natasha on the way up the staircase. "Oh hey man." Clint said, arm around Natasha's waist.

Tony raised an eyebrow and glanced at Natasha, her face unreadable. Was she always like some devoid of emotion, secret agent?!

"Hey you two!" Tony replied sweetly, looking at them knowingly. "Where you lovebirds off to now?" Tony asked.

"We're taking a walk round, maybe catch up with Thor and Steve on the running track." Clint replied casually, tightening his grip on Natasha's waist.

"Alrighty then, you kids have fun now!" Tony smirked at them, both Clint and Natasha rolling their eyes as Tony made his way up the stairs.

"Send Thor my love!" Tony yelled behind him, taking big steps up the staircase, reaching his floor. Tony would've taken the elevator but the damn thing kept braking down yesterday, talk about state of the art college! Besides, Tony bet he could fix it himself if he had the damn time.

Tony made his way to his door, patting his pockets down in search of his keys.

_Shit_, did he lose it again?

Tony sighed, this was not his day. Tony looked up and down the hallway, hopefully spotting one of his buddies. Conveniently the whole of the Avengers occupied this floor, unlucky for him; everyone was out today or in a lecture somewhere.

_Shit._

Tony ran a hand through his wild hair, where did he misplace his keys this time? He swore he saw them somewhere this morning!

Tony groaned loudly, not caring who heard. He turned around defeated and began to walk away, that was until he heard his door unlock quickly, Tony whirled back round to see Loki open the door with a grin on his face, Tony's pair of keys dangling off his fingers.

"Looking for these are we Stark?" Loki asked innocently.

"How did you know?" Tony said, astonished.

"You left them here on the coffee table this morning; you were too busy to notice. I could also hear you whining outside the door like a petulant child." Loki's grin widened.

"Oh." Tony replied dumbly, feeling pretty darn stupid. He was supposed to be a genius but he felt like a dumbass sometimes.

They stood there in an awkward silence for a couple of seconds until Loki sighed. "Well Stark?"

Tony hummed.

"Would you like to come in?" Loki said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh yeah, uh sorry Lokes."

Loki moved, making way for Tony to walk in, handing Tony his keys back before shutting the door behind them.

"Man, I can be really stupid sometimes" Tony mumbled.

"Think nothing of it Anthony, everybody forgets once in a while." Loki replied, waltzing into the kitchen area, pointing at the coffee machine. "Want one Stark?"

"Coffee? Sure yeah!" Tony took of his jacket whilst Loki busied himself, grabbing two cups out the cupboard. Tony stood behind him, leaning against the small kitchen island. Tony could not help but admire Loki from behind. Loki was tall and lean, he wasn't a gladiator like his brother, but you could see he was toned and fit.

Loki turned around with two cups of coffee in his pale hands. "Here Stark" Loki handed over the piping hot coffee over to him, Tony made a grab for the handle, his own hands brushing against Loki's as he took the cup away from him. Okay, that made him feel tingly.

Loki swiftly moved over to turn up the speakers, a familiar song was playing. "What is that Lokes?" Tony asked with a frown.

Loki blushed. "I uh, I put on one of your CD's that happens to be a favourite of mine. It's AC/DC 'Rock 'n' Roll train, I didn't mean to play them without your permission."

"Hey don't worry about it." Tony replied flippantly. "In fact! I want to influence you to listen to it more Lokster."

Tony sat down on the edge of the sofa, sipping his coffee, making a sound of delight. "Man Loki, this coffee is some good shit!" Tony beamed.

"Thanks for the compliment." Loki chuckled, sitting besides Tony, a worn look on his face.

"Damn, you look like shit." Tony told him without thinking, cringed as Loki flinched besides him.

"Thanks for the compliment." He repeated dryly, looking up at Tony, a smile forming on his face.

Tony chuckled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Anytime." He replied, squeezing Loki's shoulder, as Loki hummed in relaxation.

"You must be real tired by the look of it, did I keep you awake or something last night? I know I stay up late but I'm a bit of an insomniac as you probably already figured out, but you know, I can knock myself out at nine so you have peace and quiet." Tony mumbled, eyes staring into the distance.

Loki laughed. "God Stark, do you _ever_ shut up?"

"No." Tony shrugged, smirking behind his cup of coffee.

Loki moved himself out of Tony's grip and stood up, Tony hadn't realized that he didn't let go of Loki's shoulder. Loki placed his cup down on the coffee table.

"You shouldn't be so nice to me Stark, but it's probably for the best if I go to sleep now." Loki yawned, moving towards his bed to drop down on it unceremoniously.

"No problem! I'll stay super duper quiet! Promise!" Tony stood up to turn the volume on the speakers down. Watching as Loki wrapped himself up in his blankets, muttering a "G'night."

Tony grinned. "Goodnight, sleeping beauty." He cooed.

After a matter of seconds, Tony could make out a faint snore from Loki. Tony should maybe ask Loki how many subjects he was taking on again, it was like, four? five? Loki was like some magician, juggling that many subjects. No wonder he's tired, the guy would do nothing but work, much like Tony. Except Tony barely slept at all, reassuring himself that he could function without it.

Tony eyed the clock ticking away slowly at the corner of the room; it was only half past eight. What was he going to do now? It was no fun without Loki, but he couldn't wake him up because he's bored

He shuffled over to his bed, and slowly peeled the covers off and slipped under the blankets. Maybe he could do with some shut-eye for a while; Loki wriggled in his bed, mumbling incoherent words. Tony smiled affectionately, Loki was so _cute_. Though he'd never tell that to Loki, but it was true. Tony found the whole situation amusing; here he was, forcing himself to go to sleep because Loki wasn't around to keep him company. The same Loki that wouldn't come out of his room when he and the guys would hang out at Thor's. The same Loki that was anti social and could cut you up with his sharp words. Yet here he was, sharing a room with him, thinking about how cute he was when he was asleep.

Tony leaned over to the bedside table to switch off his lamp, leaving only the faint kitchen lights on. He snuggled back into his bed, closing his eyes. Maybe a bit of sleep could do him some good too.


	5. Crashing down

**Alrighty another update, I've hit a bit of a writers block, if you like. The direction this story was going in wasn't a good one, so I'm going to try and heat things up or else I will start all over again and I'd rather not do that :) more chapters on the way.**

* * *

The first feeling that Tony had when he woke up was confusion, he had no idea what time of day it was or even _what_ day it was.

Tony opened his eyes to meet the burning light that seeped through the blinds; he groaned rolling over in his bed. Okay, so he was in bed, _alone_, good. His eyes moved around the room, everything seemed normal, the room wasn't wrecked and there was no evidence of any late night boozing.

Tony made a slow move of getting out of his bed, his joints aching. He looked down noticing his creased up clothes, he glanced at Loki who was cuddled up in all of his blankets, looking as small as could be. Both of Loki's hands were clasped together under his chin, a look of absolute peace on his face. Tony stood up, stretching his back, hearing it click and crack in painful places.

Man, he thought these beds were supposed to be comfy?!

He groggily made his way to the window and peaked through the blinds, his eyes scanned over the football field in the distance, Tony made out the bulking figures of who he believed was Steve and Thor who were jogging across the field towards the building, he looked down at the footpath nearby and stared at all the students rushing to their classes, others who were smoking and those who were sitting under the trees, books in their laps.

Everything seemed normal, an average day. The only thing that was out of place was the fact that he and Loki were still in their dorm room, and not in class.

"Shit." Tony muttered as he turned his head to look at the clock. They were late, so fucking late. It was mid afternoon, and Tony had missed most of his classes, not to mention Loki had probably missed all of his.

Tony crouched down besides Loki's bed to wake him up, but seeing his face made him not to. Loki would only be pissed off when he woke him up, the kindest thing Tony could do for now is to let him sleep. He made his way quietly into the kitchen, his feet padding softly on the smooth floor. All he could do now is wait for Loki to wake up, there's no point in either of them going to what was left of their classes now, and frankly, Tony could not give a shit.

If today couldn't start any worse than it already had, Tony checked his mobile phone, six messages and eleven missed calls, all from his buddies, _shit_. If they sent Tony this many messages, then shit knows how many they sent Loki. There's one thing that Tony's friends did best, and that was worry.

Tony flung his mobile across the kitchen counter, flinching as it made a noise. Tony could not deal with this now, he was getting a headache and this time it wasn't from getting hammered. It was from having a horrifically early night with Loki.

But who would believe that?

Who would actually believe that Tony and Loki just overslept from going to bed early? And who would believe nothing happened between them?

Fuck that, he can worry about all that later, when all the Avengers come crashing down on his door, until then, Tony was going to make himself a coffee.

He grabbed the two cups from yesterday and washed them, turning on the coffee machine. Thankful that it didn't make too much noise.

Tony heard a grunt behind him; he swivelled around to see Loki sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning his arms on his knees.

"Hey." Loki mumbled miserably, a handful of raven hair falling into his face.

"Hey." Tony replied, amused by the sight of a grumpy Loki.

"You can wipe that smile off your face Stark, do you know what time it is?"

"Hey! What happened to Anthony? And I'm guessing by your grumpy little face that you_ do_ know what time it is!"

Tony turned to pour himself some coffee, watching Loki from the corner of his eye.

Loki scoffed "I do not look grumpy! I'm just annoyed that we overslept, do you know how much work I've missed?!" He muttered angrily, standing up to gingerly to walk to the kitchen.

"Well, by the looks of it we both needed the sleep, not that I always need it. You know, considering I'm super human and all." Tony smiled.

"Super human?" Loki asked, both eyebrows raised.

"Anthony, I'm surprised you're human at all!" Loki laughed, snatching Tony's coffee and taking a sip.

Tony scoffed, spreading his arms out. "Trust me baby, _this_, is all human." He replied, wriggling his eyebrows.

Loki's eyes bulged from his head as he laughed uncontrollably, tipping some of the coffee on the floor. Eventually, both of them could not contain their laughter, it was too contagious.

They both ended up a crumpled heap, laughing against the kitchen counters, using it to support their weight.

Suddenly, they were both interrupted by banging on the door; both stopped laughing instantly, the only sound in the room was their ragged breaths. "Shit, Lokes, we're in so much trouble." Tony giggled behind his hand, only making Loki laugh again.

"Shhhhh! Loki no!" Tony whispered waving his hand, his face red.

The knocking on the door continued, Tony could make out a few muffled voices and mumbling behind the door.

"BROTHER!" Thor's voice boomed behind the door, making Tony jump.

Loki rolled his eyes and mouthed the word 'Thor'.

Tony nodded, "Should we open the door?"

Loki shook his head quickly. "I can't deal with Thor right now, just ignore him and he'll go away." He hissed.

"Tony?!" Steve's worried voice came from the other end of the door, shit; this was just what he needed.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Christ, are all the Avengers out there Stark?"

Tony just shrugged, unsure whether he should answer Loki, but truthfully he knew they were all out there. Of course they were!

"Loki?! Guys?! Please open the door! We're worried!" Steve's voice rose, clearly worried.

From the kitchen counter Tony could see his phone lit up, Clint's name appearing on the screen.

"Great! Now they're trying to call us! So the whole merry band is out there!"

"Loki we should really open the door, unless you want one of them to break it down!"

With that, the door broke in two with an ear splitting crash; Loki fell on the kitchen floor with Tony leaning in front of him, arms shielding him from the flying pieces of wood. In tumbled Thor and Steve, behind them Clint, Bruce and Natasha.

Tony turned to see his friends standing there, Thor and Steve breathing unsteadily with their eyes scanning the room, searching for Tony and Loki. Pieces of their once intact door... now thrown all across the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tony yelled, anger etched on his face.

The rest of the Avengers staring at Tony, a look of relief, confusion and guilt on their faces.

"You broke our fucking door!"

Thor turned to glance at Steve as Loki stood up cautiously, staring at all the scattered parts of their door.

Steve stepped forward as Loki stood beside Tony, "Guys! We were _so_ worried about you both! We haven't seen or heard off you all day!" Steve said, relieved, his chest heaving up and down.

"But you broke our fucking door!" Tony repeated, arms waving up and down.

"Loki, Anthony! Where were you both today? We are sorry for breaking your door, but it was an act of desperation! All kinds of thoughts were running through our minds! We were worried sick!" Thor said, running over to wrap his arms around Loki and Tony.

"You didn't answer your phone and you were missing all day, can't expect us not to be worried man." Clint said casually.

After Tony and Loki had endured Thor's bear hug, Steve picked up the door handle that was lying on the floor. "We are sorry about your door." Steve said apologetically.

Loki shook his head. "It's alright Steve, we are sorry for not phoning any of you, aren't we Anthony?" Loki eyed Tony curiously.

"But our fucking door!" Tony yelled again.

"Stark!" Loki hissed.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah okay then, whatever Loki said." He replied flippantly, taking the door handle off of Steve.

Natasha chuckled, "Man, can't believe we broke down your door!"

"Me neither." Tony mumbled.

"Don't worry guys, we'll get it fixed for you." Bruce said calmly.

"What happened to you two?" Steve asked.

"Uh..." Tony glanced at Loki, as they both shuffled awkwardly.

"We um... we overslept." Tony said finally.

The Avengers stood in the middle of the room, a look of disbelief on all their faces. Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Really? Come on, tell us what really happened?"

Tony stood in front of Loki, aggravated by his friends storming in demanding answers. "Hold on here! We just woke up, hand on heart! And we were just fine... until you broke our door in like we were in some kind of fucking battle!"

Steve flinched. "Language Tony!"

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, kicking pieces of the door around the floor.

Loki spoke up, clearly annoyed. "We just overslept, that is all, now could you all please leave?!"

"Brother" Thor began until Loki interrupted him, hand raised. "No Thor, could you all just go." He replied tiredly.

The Avengers all shuffled awkwardly out of the room, leaving Tony and Loki alone in their room, the floor littered in smashed up wood.

Loki nudged Tony "At least it shows they cared, I'm sure we'll get it fixed soon."

"But ..." Tony glanced around the room desperately. "Our _god damn fucking_ door."

* * *

Natasha, Clint and Bruce were walking slowly behind Steve and Thor, a bit startled by the whole 'let's break down a door' fiasco.

"Man, we should have caught it all on camera, it was hilarious!" Clint laughed, nudging Bruce.

"Yeah, but Tony and Loki didn't seem too happy about it." Bruce replied, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Of course not, nobody would enjoy seeing two giants like Thor and Steve crash into your room." Natasha muttered quietly, making sure Thor and Steve couldn't hear them.

They continued walking in silence until Natasha spoke up again, her expression thoughtful. "Do you guys think anything's going on between Tony and Loki? I mean, I do not believe their bullshit story."

"What? That they overslept?" Clint asked, his face scrunched up in confusion. "Seems reasonable to me!"

"I agree with Natasha" Bruce said.

"Yeah, I mean, come on Clint! This is Tony,_ our_ Tony. Do you really think he and Loki just overslept? Nah, something else is surely going on! It's way too innocent." Natasha hissed.

Clint eyes bulged out of his head. "Holy fuck! You two are right! I mean, Loki's a pretty guy an all." He rambled, then stopped in his tracks. "Shit! Do you think something's going on between Loki and Tony?!" he shouted, all too loud.

Steve and Thor stopped in front of them, Thor turned around with a suspicious look on his face.

Damn.

"What is this I hear?!" Thor boomed, walking closer toward Clint.

"Nothing man, nothin'" Clint muttered, looking anywhere but Thor.

Natasha stepped in front of Clint, arms crossed over her chest. "Seriously Thor, think about it! This is Tony Stark! Biggest player in the world, if I were you, I'd watch out for him."

Bruce spoke calmly. "Yeah but Tony's our _friend_ Natasha, we shouldn't be talking about him like that. Also, Loki is Thor's little brother, I don't think Tony is willing to play with fire."

Thor's eyes moved over Natasha and Bruce, Clint standing the middle, wishing he wasn't there.

"I hope for Anthony's sake that he does not find an _interest_ in my brother, or else he would suffer the consequences. I'd hate to hurt my friend, but nobody touches my brother." Thor growled sternly, walking down the corridor.

Steve stood there watching Thor turn the corner. "I hope for Tony's sake he and Loki aren't... you know...um... "Steve leaned in by Clint an whispered. "..Fondue."

Clint threw his head back and cackled. "Shit! Fondue!?" he clapped and wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah... Steve! The shit you come out with! I gotta write that down!"

Natasha elbowed Clint and they continued walking, Bruce shuffled slowly behind, not liking where this was heading, he would have to tell Loki and Tony. Before Natasha came up with any more ideas of their relationship, Bruce would hate to see Tony face the wrath of Thor, because Thor might not be the brightest of the bunch but he was incredibly overprotective, especially when it came to his baby brother.

And if something wasn't already going on with Loki and Tony, then it's not long until something does happen. Bruce could see it happen a mile away.

Bruce grabbed his mobile out of his jeans and texted Loki.

_Meet me in the library in half an hour_.

Loki would not like this.


	6. Fix It

**Hellooo. Here's another chapter to keep you entertained, now in the next chapters there will be mention of dark stuff that I did put in the summary so you have been warned.**

**Also, thank you so much for the reviews, they really make my day and make me more determined to keep writing and posting new chapters, and thank you to all the followers :)**

**Next chapter up soon!**

* * *

After Tony was finished with his tantrum about their new broken door, Loki had gotten a text from Bruce.

_Strange_, Bruce wanted to meet him in the library, and Loki had a feeling that whatever Bruce had to say Loki would not like it.

Let's call it a gut instinct.

"Fuck" Tony whined behind him, collecting bits of wood off the floor. "They came in here all _'hey, shit, sorry we broke down your door guys. We promise to fix it!_' Bullshit!" Tony yelled, aggravation clear in his voice.

"You don't think I'm pissed off too? God damn it Anthony!" Loki yanked his jacket off the chair, striding past Tony.

"Where the hell are ya going now? Don't leave me here with this mess Lokes!"

"Bruce said he wanted to meet me, so I am." Loki snapped whilst rubbing his temple. He could already feel a headache coming on.

"Oh really? To say what? I hope he's making arrangements to get this door fixed!" Tony pointed at the messy floor.

Loki leaned against the door frame, pouting. "Don't take it out on me Stark."

Tony rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. "And here we go again! Back to calling me Stark!"

Tony walked up to Loki, faces mere inches away. "You know what? I'm not taking this out on _you_, I'm taking it out on _them_! They broke our door and then made out that..."

"What Stark? Made out what!?" faking innocence.

"That something's going on between you and me." Tony replied calmly, eyes drifting to the floor.

Loki's face reddened, desperately trying to get out of sight. No way could Tony see that he was blushing!

"That's... That's just!... Nonsense!" Loki stuttered, trying his best to act cool.

"Maybe, but they sure as hell don't believe that, come on! Did you see the way they looked at us? I knew the minute I woke up that they wouldn't believe that we just overslept. And not only will they be on our backs but so will your brother, and I sure as hell don't want the hassle!" Tony hissed, backing away.

Loki stared at Tony's back, anger bubbling inside him.

"So that's all I am to you huh?" Loki spat, fists clenched.

Tony whirled around "What?"

"That's all I am to you is it? _Hassle_?!"

"Come on Loki! Didn't mean it like that!"

"You know, I figured you were an imbecile Anthony, a drunk and a womanizer perhaps. But I didn't have you down as an asshole!" Loki stormed out, running down the hallway.

Loki sprinted all the way to the library, calling Stark every name under the sun. Loki had actually began to like the idiot, he knew he should never of bothered with him. Tony was a user, and made it clear how he felt about Loki. From now on, if Loki is just 'hassle' to Stark, then he'd make damn sure to stay out of his way. This year was about Loki's education. Not about Stark. He hated him, he absolutely hated him.

Loki reached the front doors of the library out of breath, wiping away the tears that had fallen down his face. Since when did Stark ever affect him this much? he didn't even like him! He despised him.

Yeah keep telling yourself that, a voice in his head told him.

Loki took a deep breath and pushed the heavy doors open, stepping on the white marble floor. It was completely deserted, apart from Bruce who was standing by the Mythology section.

"Bruce!" Loki waved, jogging over to him.

"You don't need to shout Loki, this place is so quiet it's scary." Bruce smiled as he took off his glasses. "I really needed to speak to you actually, and I thought this would be a good place."

Loki nodded, urging him on.

"Well first, I would like to apologize for barging in today, even though I didn't actually break your door in two. But still, we were slightly worried.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Slightly?" he chuckled.

Bruce smiled sheepishly. "Yeah I know, but still, sorry." Bruce shrugged. "But this isn't why I asked you to come here. You see, once we left, Natasha got it into her head that there was something going on between you and Tony, suggesting that your platonic relationship was something more...let say" Bruce struggled to find the right word.

"Sexual?" Loki suggested, raising an eyebrow. Clearly amused by what Bruce was telling him.

"Yeah, basically, and she persuaded Clint that it was true as well, but Thor might of overheard."

Loki groaned. Oh god no, this wasn't good. Loki raked his fingers through his hair. "Not Thor!" he moaned.

"Yep, and he basically threatened that if something was going on between the both of you that he'd probably break Tony's neck." Bruce finished with a serious look on his face, placing his glasses back on his face.

Loki sighed. "That's not exactly surprising. Thor is ridiculously overprotective of me." Loki shook his head, remembering the last person who took an interest in him.

"I just thought I'd warn you, that's all. Thor will be keeping a close eye on you both."

"No need for that Bruce, there is nothing going on between me and Stark. The man's an idiot, a complete idiot!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow, not convinced. "Really? I thought you two had become friends."

Loki scoffed. "No, of course not. It's just easier to _pretend_ I am. He's an asshole, and a couple of minutes ago he made out that I was nothing but hassle to him! baggage! A burden!"

"That's not like Tony." Bruce shook his head, a sad expression covering his kind face. "I thought he liked you."

Loki's head snapped up. "Really? Did he say that he did!?"

Bruce grinned, amused by having caught Loki out. "Well, it seem that for a guy who hate's Tony so much, you sure are interested in his opinion of you."

Loki rolled his eyes, embarrassed and annoyed at how easily Bruce had caught him out. Was Loki _that_ stupid? He was supposed to be intelligent!

Bruce put a hand on Loki's shoulder; his expression was kind, almost knowing. "I don't care how you feel about him Loki. I just know you have feeling for him, regardless of how much you try to convince yourself you don't. But, if anything does go on between the both of you, just watch out. Your brother won't take so kindly to Tony."

Loki smiled back at his friend. "You're the only person on this planet Bruce that can read me like a book. Thank you."

Bruce nodded and wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulder. "Let's go and fix that door of yours eh?"

* * *

Bruce had come back to Tony's room with Loki in tow. It seems that Tony could notice a change in Loki's demeanour and there was an ongoing silent conversation going on between Loki and Bruce, that Tony clearly wasn't a part of.

Bruce had bought over some guys from the engineering and workshop department to replace their door, until then, Tony had to use something as a makeshift door, so he shifted his wardrobe that fit quite nicely in front of the door frame.

"Well. This will have to do for now, until tomorrow that is."

He was still pissed off, Steve and Thor broke a perfectly good door! But now he'd get a new one, and this time Tony had a say in what material the door was, what kinds of locks it had. He wasn't paranoid, no.

Nope, nobody would be attempting to break down their new door again.

"Hey, does the head of college know about this? That Nick Fury guy? Man he's _scary_, rather not have him up here anytime soon!" Tony turned his head expecting an answer, only to see Loki curled up on his bed with a book on his lap.

"Hey Shakespeare!"

Still no answer.

"Shakespeare?" Tony repeated in sing-song. He walked towards Loki and leaned on the bed, making a dip in the mattress.

"Come on... you still mad at me?"

Tony crawled on the bed towards Loki, sitting down clumsily beside him. Tony peeked over Loki's shoulder "What's that ya reading?"

"Misery." Loki mumbled.

"I'm not a misery!" Tony yelled, offended.

Tony could hear Loki giggle and turned the book over so Tony could see the cover.

"It's 'Misery' by Stephen King." Loki pointed to the title on the cover, a gleam in his eyes.

"Ohhh" Tony replied, _Fuck_, now he was officially thick!

Loki threw his head back and continued to laugh; and Tony smiled right back at him. Loki looked so young when he laughed, his eyes would shine like twinkly gems, and there was a hint of mischief in that smile of his.

"You're staring Anthony."

Tony looked up from Loki's mouth. "Huh? Oh shit yeah, sorry." Tony rubbed the back of his neck.

Loki laid his book down on his pillow and turned towards Tony expectantly. "Well?" Loki asked, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.

"Well I uh, wanted to apologize" Tony stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I uh wanted to apologize for being such a dick and hurting your feelings an all because I sure as hell didn't mean to." He rambled on, looking up at Loki who was staring back at him blankly.

God damn, why can't I just say the right thing for once! Here I am trying to apologize and I sound pathetic.

Tony sighed. "Look, basically what I'm trying to say is that I value you more than you know, and what I said earlier came out the wrong way, and I didn't mean to insult you. Just letting ya know here, that I'm sorry and I don't want you to be all mad at me and try to kill me in my sleep!"

Loki rolled his eyes and grinned. "Well, that's an apology alright, not the best, but thank you. I accept."

Tony threw his head back. "Thank god!" Tony yelled out.

Loki shook his head and rolled off his bed and stood by the edge. "Come on then." Loki offered his hand out to Stark.

Tony glanced at his hand and then back up at Loki. "What's this?"

Loki shrugged. "Just take my hand, we should order some pizza." Loki grinned.

Tony took Loki's hand as Loki pulled him up. "Pizza? Who are you and what have you done with Loki?!" Tony asked sarcastically.

Loki just strolled over to his mobile. "Well considering we've endured a hectic day, missed our vital lessons and I've witnessed a miracle, which was you apologizing. I think we deserve a takeaway at least?" Loki asked, hand on his hip.

Tony smirked. "You said it."

Loki grabbed his mobile and walked in to the living area and shouted over. "You like pepperoni right?"

Okay, so apologizing to Loki might be the secret of getting into Loki's good books. Tony walked over to the fridge to grab two cans of soda, he glanced over at Loki, Tony noticed how good-looking he was, I mean sure Loki was always what you'd call 'pretty'. But Loki was really gorgeous, no wait... _beautiful_. Tony wasn't sure how he didn't notice it before, his sharp cheekbones, thin pink lips, stunning green eyes and his jet black hair. First time in his life Tony realised what 'beautiful' actually meant.

He shook his head, no, he can't think like that. He would be lying if he said he didn't have a thing for Loki, man he always has. But this was Loki, he couldn't, he _shouldn't_. Tony would have to stop those glances he'd been throwing at Loki, all the times he'd been caught staring at him when he walked out the shower... and all the times Tony's fingers would brush against Loki's, his cool flesh meeting Tony's warm skin.

Tony shook his head, this was just what he didn't need right now. Tony did actually value Loki's relationship, so why jeopardize it? Chances are Loki would be revolted in knowing how Tony felt about him; he didn't have a chance in hell. To top that, he would have Thor on his back, probably trying to kill him.

Nah, this was foolish thinking. Tony went for blonde babes with big chests, not pale skinny guys.

"Delivery will be here in twenty minutes Anthony."

Tony grinned at Loki, passing him a can of soda. "Awesome."


	7. Tell Me

**Okay, so you've been warned. Some mature content in this chapter, mentions of sex, drugs and self harm. But there is also fluffiness, so please enjoy and review :3**

* * *

So having Tony apologize for Loki was a big step, Loki knew this. But also, Loki understood how difficult it was for him, and how Tony really was sorry for the way he spoke to Loki. More importantly, Loki did also value Tony, as a friend.

"Sorry for calling you an asshole Anthony." Loki said, taking a bit out of his pizza.

The two were sat cross-legged on the sofa; Loki had ordered two pizzas', onion rings and fries. Loki knew how much Tony was fond of fast food.

"Nah, I get it all the time!" Tony said, waving his hand whilst chewing on his food.

"You do?" Loki asked with a frown, were thrown insults a norm for Tony?

Tony shrugged. "Not many people like me, sure, I guess I'm kinda popular, you know. After all, my dad owns Stark industries, biggest company in the world." Tony spread his arms in exaggeration.

Loki nodded. "I know, but they shouldn't call you names."

Tony picked up another slice of pizza. "You do."

Loki exhaled, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry." Throwing his slice of pizza in the box.

Tony shrugged again, taking a sip from his can of soda. "Nothing to be sorry about, really Loki. I _am_ an asshole."

Loki shook his head. "No, you're not."

Tony scoffed. "Course I am! I offend and insult people, even to people I care about! Like you!"

Loki was a bit thrown, and stared down at his hands. "You care about me?"

Tony leaned back on the sofa and nodded. "Yep, guess I do. You know I do."

Loki stared at Tony. "People care about you too Anthony."

Tony closed his eyes with a sigh. "Who? Huh? The guys? Sure, they care about me, they're like my family. Not like my dad, who can't stand the sight of me, who doesn't give a shit at how good I do at any school or any college! To top that off, I sleep around constantly, with people I don't even like. That's how I get my reputation, for being a womanizer, I go for men too you know. But the reason I do it is because I want to feel _loved_, I want to be close to someone, I want someone to care for me, to love me."

Loki stayed silent, watching as Tony blinked back tears. Where did that come from?

"It seems, there's more to the Tony Stark then what meets the eye" Loki replied softly.

Tony glanced at Loki, his dark eyes burning into Loki. Was Tony always this vulnerable? Had none of his friends realized this?

"You should be loved Stark, maybe you don't know it yet. But you are, you're loved." Loki said quietly, moving off the sofa to collect the pizza boxes, and then stood to walk in the kitchen. Before Loki could walk away, Tony had grabbed his wrist.

Tony's eyes were filled with tears. "Thanks Loki."

Loki stood amazed, Tony was surprising him a lot today.

Loki laid the pizza boxes down on the table behind the sofa to sit on the arm, Tony's hand still wrapped around his wrist, squeezing ever so slightly now and then.

"For what?"

"For not hating me, for being my friend."

Friend, right, okay. Yeah, that's what they were, _friends_.

Loki made a desperate attempt at a smile. "Of course Anthony."

Tony smiled back at him, and then glanced back down at his wrist. Frowning as he grazed his thumb over a scar.

"What's this?" he asked, yanking Loki's wrist up towards his face to get a better look.

"Nothing!" Loki snatched his wrist back, walking hastily towards the kitchen with Tony running behind him.

"That ain't nothing sugar." Tony shook his head.

"Leave it be Stark." Loki yelled, rubbing his wrists.

Tony walked towards Loki and gently grabbed his wrist, staring at the white lines that littered his already pale skin.

"I'm guessing they aren't new." Tony said thoughtfully.

"Of course not."

Tony's head snapped up. "Good." He replied with a serious expression on his face.

"Anthony, it was a year or two ago. It doesn't matter anymore, leave it be." Loki pulled his wrist out of Tony's hand, missing the warmth of Tony's fingers.

"So I'm not going to have to hide any pointy objects around here then?" Tony looked around the room, eyes scanning for anything sharp.

"Seriously Stark! No! I don't think that'll be necessary!" Loki spat.

"Why didn't you tell me Lokes?" Tony's expression made Loki want to cry.

"I didn't think I needed too. I don't cut anymore, so what's the point?" Loki shrugged, moving past Tony to sit up on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs back and forth childishly.

Tony turned to face Loki. "It seems you and I aren't telling one another a lot of shit."

"It would seem so." Loki blinked.

Tony clapped his hands. "Well then! It seems you and I need to get this shit over and done with." Tony grabbed the kitchen stool and placed it in front of Loki.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, struggling to suppress his smile.

Tony sat on the stool, Loki above him. Both of them at arm's length. "Listen, I opened up to you, I have never spoke about stuff like that, _ever_. And now, I find out about this." Tony grabbed Loki's wrist again, staring right into Loki's eyes.

"And?" Loki asked, confused about where this was heading.

"We need to get all this gritty, dirty, messy and sad stuff out the way. So tell me everything else, that you've never told anyone before."

Loki raised his chin in the air. "And why would I do that?"

"Because I would tell you everything too, I would tell you all the terrible shit I've done in my life. This way, we truly know one another, as well as trust one another. You do trust me right?" Tony asked, eyes pleading.

Loki looked away, unsure if he should or not, turns out he could have a more chequered past than Stark. However, he did trust him.

Loki nodded, "Alright, how does this work then?"

Tony grinned and shuffled himself on the stool. "Simple, I say one thing about myself or what I've done and then you do it. And we do this until there is nothing left to say!" Tony said proudly.

Loki shrugged. "Fine, you start."

Tony rubbed his hands together and had a look of concentration on his face. "Alright, I got one that'll shock ya. I had a threesome with two guys."

Loki eyes widened. "Jesus Christ Sark!" Loki yelled. "How did that happen?" Confusion and excitement clear in his voice.

"Well, I met the guys before at this club and we got together and... well." Tony winked.

"How was it?!" Loki asked eagerly, leaning towards Stark.

Tony shrugged again. "Weird, nice, dunno. I just did it."

Loki nodded, amazed by how much Tony trusted him.

"Guess it's your turn now Lokes." Tony smirked. "Got anything to top that?"

Loki's eyes gleamed with competitiveness. "When it comes to anything sexual, maybe." Loki replied.

Loki noticed the wild look in Tony's eyes. "How about I ask you some questions about it then?"

Not quite sure where this was heading, Loki nodded hesitantly.

"How many times have you had sex?" Tony asked all too eagerly.

Loki scoffed and crossed his legs. "Around thirty times at least." He replied cooly.

Tony smiled, "I beat that princess, I'm sure my numbers around hundred!"

Loki laughed, leaning back on the kitchen counter. "Ask me another?"

"Alrighty then, what's the dirtiest thing you've done?"

Loki actually had to think about this, despite popular belief that Loki was an innocent virgin; it was far from the truth. Loki knew he was attractive and his sexual life was very adventurous.

"Okay, giving oral sex in a public place, having sex in Thor's bed without him knowing and having sex in a moving car."

Tony's face was well worth it, the look of amazement, bewilderment and shock was written all over his face.

"HOLY CRAP! Woah! Loki that's hot!" Tony shouted, perhaps all too loud.

"Shhhh" Loki brought a finger to his lips.

"Man, Loki, you little minx! and in Thor's bed!" Tony said a bit quieter this time.

Loki nodded. "You could say that." He giggled. "I have a colourful sex life."

"I can tell." Tony smirked. "Fine, my turn, how about you ask me a question?"

"Have you ever dabbled here and there in illegal substances?" Loki asked, head leaning back.

"You mean drugs?" Tony asked amused. Loki nodded, raising both eyebrows.

Tony shrugged. "Sure, I mean, I tried all there is when it came to drugs. I kinda regret it, but I tried it, cocaine, heroin... you name it!"

Loki nodded, thankful at how open Tony was being. "I did drugs too you know." Loki slid himself off the kitchen counter, to stand directly in front of Tony.

"Really?" Tony asked, eyebrow raised.

Loki nodded. "Mm-hm when I was seventeen, got into the wrong crowd, and I mean really dodgy kids. I got pressured into it, but I did it, just like you I did everything there is."

Tony leaned back on his chair, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes studying Loki's face. Loki became anxious, thinking Tony would laugh at him or judge him.

"Well princess, it seems you and me are two of a kind. Both pretty messed up guys, but we're honest, that's for sure. And I'm glad; I never spoke about stuff like this to anybody." Tony flexed his fingers.

Loki smiled, relieved. "I've never spoken to anyone about this either Stark, I don't know what it is but I trust you. I could never tell anyone, not Thor or Bruce. For years I beat myself up for everything I've done, thinking I was nothing but dirt or a waste of space." Loki admitted, determined to keep his gaze fixed upon Tony.

Tony stood slowly from his chair, standing an inch away from Loki. "I know." He nodded, and ran his fingers up and down Loki's arms, feeling Loki shiver from his touch.

"_I know_." Tony repeated, gazing into Loki's emerald eyes. Neither of them breaking from one another's gaze, until Tony leaned in, eyes fixed on Loki's lips.

"Brother?!"

Loki jumped out of Tony's arms, both of them seconds away from kissing.

Tony sighed, shoulders slumped as he walked over to the wardrobe covering the empty door frame. Tony shoved the wardrobe ever so slightly, leaving a gap for Thor to look in.

"My apologies Anthony, I did not mean to disturb you, I understand how late it is." Thor said, his hand moving the wardrobe to the side effortlessly so he could walk in.

"Man, It's only half eleven Thor." Tony replied, rubbing his face tiredly.

"I am aware. Anthony, may I have words with my brother?" Thor asked, glancing at Loki who was scowling from the kitchen. Loki walked towards Thor and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Thor?"

Thor glanced awkwardly at Tony. "May I have a word with you?... In private?"

Tony nodded quickly and shuffled into the kitchen as Thor took Loki out into the hallway.

_Great_, Loki and Tony was about to share a moment, Loki was sure of it! It was so intense! But instead, Thor had to show up and interrupt everything.

Thor held on to his arm making sure Tony couldn't hear him from the doorway.

"What do you want Thor?" Loki hissed.

"Brother, I am concerned about Anthony and his interest towards you." Thor replied, his voice low and hushed.

"_Interests_?" Loki spat, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, Natasha was speaking earlier about you and Anthony, and that you've both been quite comfy with one another, and considering your dislike for him I thought it odd. Now tell me, does Anthony plan on bedding you?"

"THOR!" Loki yelled, irritated at Thor for saying such things.

"But I must ask you brother! I need to know, I will not have Anthony hurt you! You are my brother and I will protect you for as long as I live." Thor yelled back emotionally.

Loki knew how much Thor loved him and defended him, he was grateful, really! He was! He couldn't help feel guilty sometimes, but Thor was sometimes too much, and always interfering. He knew he meant well, but if something were to happen between him and Tony, Thor could not know about it.

"No Thor, I promise you, nothing is going on! He has no interest whatsoever with me! You have my word." Loki replied, smiling sweetly.

Thor's face lit up into a great smile, "Excellent! I knew it couldn't be true!" Thor embraced Loki tightly. Loki patted Thor on the back. "Of course Thor." He muttered.

Thor let go of the hug and grasped Loki's shoulders. "I am glad! Also, I was meaning to ask both you and Anthony to a party tomorrow night! It is the weekend after all!" Thor boomed.

"Yes, yes of course, we'll be there!" Loki nodded.

"Fantastic! I will see you tomorrow then, Goodnight brother!" Thor kissed Loki's brow and made his way to his room next door.

Loki sighed as he made his way back through the doorway to his room and pushed the wardrobe back in place. He turned to find Tony sitting on the sofa, a sheepish smile on his face.

"What did Point Break want?"

Loki waved his hand, "To invite us to a party tomorrow night."

"Cool." Tony nodded, tapping his fingers on his knees. "Is that all he wanted?"

"Yes."

Tony gave Loki an 'I don't believe you' look and nodded once more.

Loki sighed. "Well, I think we should get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow it seems." Loki tried to make his voice sound light but it was difficult. Fact is, Tony and Loki were about to kiss, but they were interrupted. Now it was awkward.

Tony held out his hand. "Come here."

Loki took wobbly steps towards Tony and grasped his hand, trembling at the very touch. Tony pulled him down on top of him; Tony's other hand around his waist. He pulled them both closely together, chest against chest... they were so close Loki could feel Tony's heart beat.

Tony leaned his forehead against Loki's, both of Loki's hands intertwined through Tony's wild hair.

"Let's get some rest." Tony whispered huskily, as he lay both himself and Loki down on the couch, he wrapped both arms around Loki protectively as Loki clung to his torso, Tony's rough but strong hand stroking the side of Loki's smooth face.

"We can finish our game some other time Anthony, I liked it."

Tony smiled as Loki snuggled into Tony's neck as they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Unsure of what was going to happen the next day.


	8. Leave the Past Behind

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I have really appreciate the reviews, so thanks to all you awesome people out there :D**

**Major warning in here, drug use is mentioned here in detail as well as a bit of mature stuff. So once again, you've been warned.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Loki woke frantically from his sleep, eyes darting around the room, a creeping fear of an intruder in the back of his mind.

He was covered in a cold sweat, his lips trembling, unsure as to why he was so distressed.

He wriggled gently out of Tony's protective embrace, making sure not to wake him. Loki leaned at the edge of the sofa, breathing heavily... taking in shuddering breaths.

This was not surprising, most of Loki's nights were restless which effectively caused his tiredness. He would sometimes wake in the middle of night, much like this night, not entirely sure where he was or if he were safe. Back at home, it would take a lot to calm him down and waking up in a dark empty room without anyone to comfort him was not helpful. But now, when he woke from his bad dreams, he would look over and see Tony and for some reason.. it helped. Knowing that Tony was here with him was a comfort, and it felt like he could breathe again. It was like Tony chased off his demons.

Loki glanced at Tony, smiling affectionately. He felt safe with him, and over the past weeks his nightmares had grown weaker and weaker, and were less frequent.

With a sigh, Loki got up to walk into the kitchen area, almost tripping over one of Starks wires lying on the floor. Loki rolled his eyes, their room was littered with plugs and wires lying all over the floor, Tony's tools lying all over the kitchen worktop and not to mention the discarded pieces of metal he found stuffed under Tony's bed.

Loki smiled once more, now Loki was usually a tidy person when it came to his room, but for some reason this wonderful mess that he and Tony made here was not one of a cluttered or unsanitary nature. Everywhere you looked, you would see the personalities of Loki and Tony shine, from all of Tony's projects and tools lying around, to all of Loki's books piling around the room, on the shelves, tables and even in one of the kitchen cupboards. Loki's leather jacket always hung from back of one of the chairs whilst Tony's converses lay directly beneath the table.

The room had a look of being well lived in, and that seemed to be perfect for Loki. It was how he wanted it, and he was almost fond of it.

Pulling out the chair from under the table, Loki took a seat, leaning his arms on the face of the table. His hands played with Tony's sunglasses that he found in the empty fruit bowl. Loki frowned, bits and pieces of his nightmare coming back to him gradually. It wasn't what you'd call a 'scary' nightmare, but a stressful and distressing one.

Loki could recall him and his old 'friends' in his nightmare, he saw their faces clearly but everything else was blurred. It seemed as though Loki re-lived most of his life in his dreams, and his life hadn't been great, it was his own fault really.

He remembered Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral. He and Thor's friends from childhood, the only friends Loki ever knew, and he always longed to fit in and become part of their shining group.

As he pieced parts from the dream back together, he was suddenly thrown back into an old memory, of one uncomfortable night.

_"Loki! hurry along!" Fandral whispered in the dark and damp alleyway. _

_Loki was leaning against the wall as Fandral ducked, a police car going by outside the alleyway. Loki shook his head "Why are we hiding again?"_

_Fandral chuckled, walking out of the light making sure they were out of sight, "Oh Loki." he grinned predatorily "Imagine if the police found us? they would search us! and we have certain things on us that we wouldn't like anyone to find." Fandral said, almost as if he was explaining something simple to a child._

_Loki nodded, remembering as earlier on in the night Fandral, Sif, Hogun and Volstagg met up with two drug dealers, buying three pouches of white drugs. Fandral had given Loki the task of carrying some for him. Loki reached up to his breast pocket on his jacket, feeling the plastic pouch beneath it._

_Sif, Hogun and Volstagg left earlier on to find some more dealers, already bored with the drugs they had taken, greedily wanting more. _

_Fandral ran over to a fire escape further up in the alleyway, motioning over to Loki to join him. Loki followed Fandral up onto the fire escape, sitting down high on the stairs, almost instantly regretting his decision to come out tonight. _

_Loki watched as Fandral poured the last of his drugs out onto the stair, cutting the powdery white substance into a fine, sharp line. Fandral leaned in to Loki, rubbing his knee. "Take some baby, come on."_

_Loki shook his head hesitantly, he had been asked all night to take some. They had travelled all over the city, walking through woods and down paths and alleyways, like stray cats in search for a scrap of food. "I'm not sure." Loki confessed, fidgeting with his hands._

_Fandral leaned in to Loki and whispered. "I know you like me Loki, and I know you're only out tonight because you like me. You made that pretty clear a week ago when I had you all to myself." he winked, sliding his hand further up his leg. "So take some, have some fun and live a little. Do it for me." Fandral purred. _

_Loki smiled, "Alright then." __Fandral grinned once more and passed the rolled up dollar bill, "Here, take this. I think you know what to do, you'll like it baby, I promise." _

_Loki placed the rolled up dollar bill under his nose and leaned above the cocaine, Loki then snorted the white line up as quick as he could, making it disappear suddenly. Loki removed the straw-like note from under his nose and began sniffing and rubbing his nose, startled by the feeling and effect but also from the shock of actually trying it._

_Something burned in the back of his mouth like acid, he glanced up at the street lamp in the distance, watching it blur out of focus._

_Fandral rubbed his back, "That's it baby, you like that?" _

_Loki rubbed his nose on his sleeve, "It was odd, it felt weird."_

_Fandral chuckled beside him, "It's okay, that's how it is first time round, how about you take some more?" Fandral asked sweetly._

_Loki glared at Fandral. "No I've had quite enough thank you." Making his way down the iron stairs. Fandral stood abruptly in front of him. "No you aren't going anywhere." Fandral smirked._

_"It's late."_

_Fandral shook his head, "No it isn't, it's only one in the morning. You sit yourself back up there and do as I say, and then later we can have some more fun." Fandral responded, trailing his fingers around Loki's belt._

_Loki nodded. "Okay, okay." he replied sadly. Walking back up the staircase, since that moment Loki had begun his life long self-hatred, he knew he would regret this, regret everything. But he loved Fandral didn't he? so he'd do it, he would have fun with him just to spend time with him._

_Loki was tired and wanted to go home, but he stayed there until sunrise. What would happen if he went home? how could he face his family? Thor? What would happen if Thor knew what he'd been up to the past few months, with what was supposed to be Thor's old childhood friends._

_This wasn't right._

Loki slumped in his chair, ashamed of the memory. Fandral, the man who Loki thought he loved, but it was all an illusion, all of it. The sex, the dirtiness, the lifestyle and the drugs.

God how he hated himself. After Loki had got away from his dark past, the one night stands, the drugs and drink. He'd done nothing but wallow in self loathing, he despised himself.

So after all the whoring he did, all the late, seedy nights and the history. Who would love Loki? who would _want_ to?

Nobody, no one would. Not if they knew his disgraceful past, he wasn't even sure if Tony would accept him.

Stark. The one person Loki knew cared about him, sure Thor and the rest cared, but not like Tony. Stark had made him feel alive, and for a long time Loki had felt like a lifeless, emotionless zombie. For once, Loki felt like his old self, the person who had been lost in all the bad and terrible moments of his past. But Tony found him, and brought him to life. When he was with Tony, he would forget about his past and his wrong doings, and just be happy. Normally Loki would never stop thinking about the stupid things he had done, but Loki now barely ever thought about it.

Loki smiled genuinely, for the first time in a while. Perhaps Stark could be the person for him, to make him happy and feel wanted, and Loki could give Tony all that in return. Loki would have to tell Tony in time about his past, but he was terrified to do so, in the fear that Tony would be disgusted and hate him.

He heard Tony move and shuffle about on the sofa, Loki stood up and made his way back to Tony. Loki lay down beside Tony and wrapped his arms around him, moving his back into Tony's chest to add to the warmth.

Loki could worry himself silly about all that was going on in his head later, for now, he was safe in Tony's arms. Where nothing and nobody else mattered, it was just him and Tony, and nothing could be better.

He closed his eyes once more, squeezing Tony's arm as he drifted away into the deep abyss of sleep.

* * *

Steve, Bruce and Natasha turned up at Thor and Clint's room early this morning, Bruce was sitting around the table cleaning his glasses thoughtfully, it wasn't an unusual thing for them all to turn up at one another's dorm rooms for breakfast, and it was sort of an Avengers tradition.

They did it in school; they would arrive early at one another's house to have breakfast with each other, they were always going out of their way to spend time with one another specifically. They were like a typical family, more than most would know.

"So this party, who's hosting it?" Steve asked whilst grabbing milk from the fridge.

Bruce began to swirl his spoon around in his bowl of cereal. "Bucky I think."

Steve's face turned bright red. "Oh cool." He nodded.

Natasha smirked beside Steve. "Oh yeah, real _cool_." She winked.

Steve frowned and turned back to his frying pan, trying his best to hide anyone see his face get any redder.

Clint was hanging upside down on the sofa reading the newspaper whilst Natasha and Steve busied themselves making pancakes in the kitchen.

"Thor?" Clint asked, throwing the newspaper on the sofa beside him.

Thor's head popped up from behind the sofa with his usual cheery expression on his face.

"Yes Clint?"

"Where are Tony and Loki?"

Thor frowned. "Why next door of course! I did not wish to disturb them; after all I did destroy their door."

Clint sat up properly on the sofa. "But we're all supposed to have breakfast together." He pouted.

"Not today!" Natasha yelled from the kitchen, piling pancakes on a plate.

"Yeah, they didn't seem too happy yesterday about us interrupting them; I wouldn't like to do that again." Steve said shaking his head, pouring syrup happily over his pancakes.

Clint ran off the sofa into the kitchen to sneakily grab a pancake off of Natasha's plate.

"Clint!" She punched him in the arm as he stuffed the pancake in his mouth, hiding behind Steve.

"Perhaps I should go and wake them." Thor pondered, tapping his finger against his chin. "I am sure they would be delighted to see us cooking breakfast for them!"

Bruce quickly stood from his chair. "Yeah, but it's so early Thor. Tony and Loki certainly aren't morning people!"

Clint waved his hand. "Don't worry about it Bruce! I'm sure they'll be fine with it."

"Yeah Thor go wake 'em." Natasha said, shovelling a piece of pancake into her mouth.

Thor nodded eagerly as he made his way out the door, wearing only his boxers and a shirt.

"Don't break anything!" Clint yelled behind him.

Thor made his way out of his room and shut the door quietly behind him, eyeing both ends of the hallway. It was silent of course; nobody would be awake at seven in the morning on a Saturday. Thor shuffled over to the wardrobe covering the entrance to his brother's room. He placed both hands against the wooden wardrobe and leaned in; searching for any sound indicating they were awake, but the room was still. Thor leaned away from the wardrobe and was about to move it away until he remembered, it was rude to just barge in at the early hours of the morning, especially when it concerned Loki, he knew he wouldn't appreciate it.

Thor straightened himself up and knocked on the back of the wooden wardrobe.

"Brother?" he whispered.

Loki's eyes flew open; he froze as he heard his brother's voice behind their makeshift door.

"Loki?" Thor asked, knocking once more.

Loki noticed the strong, tanned arms wrapped around his waist, Loki gently wriggled himself out of Tony's strong grip and looked down at Tony's sleeping face.

Tony looked peaceful when he was asleep; he looked far more at ease this way, far more content. If Loki could, he'd sit there all day and watch Tony sleep. It might sound weird, but he would.

Thor's knocking persisted behind him, Loki sighed and gently shifted himself off the edge of the sofa and groggily made his way over to Thor, shoving the wardrobe to the side leaving a crack of space to see his brothers face hovering near.

"Morning Thor." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning brother! We wondered if you and Anthony would care to join us for breakfast this morning!"

"We?"

Thor smiled. "Oh the Avengers of course!" he said with a chuckle.

Loki rolled his eyes and glanced back at Tony curled up on the sofa. "It's a bit early isn't it Thor?"

"Of course it isn't brother! We are all waiting anxiously for you both to join us next door! I will give you both ten minutes to come over yes?"

Loki stared back at him blankly.

Thor clapped his hands. "Excellent! See you next door!" and with that Thor disappeared. Loki sighed once more, desperately trying to move the wardrobe back in place without waking Tony.

He made his way over to the bathroom, passing the mirror on the way by. He stopped in his tracks and grabbed both ends of the mirror, staring back at his reflection in distaste.

Was that how he _really_ looked like?

His inky black hair was limp and greasy; his complexion was grey and sunken, like he hadn't eaten in months. There were black rings under his bloodshot eyes; his skin was dry and rough.

What on earth happened to his face? He knew he'd spent the past few days stressed out and his nightmare did startle him last night, but by god! he didn't expect to look this awful, he straightened up and marched into the bathroom, hoping a shower would at least help. He stripped himself down, flinging pieces of clothing all over the bathroom floor.

Loki took a step into the shower, shutting the glass door behind him; he impatiently turned the shower on feeling the hot water envelope him. Loki sighed softly, relieved at the feel of the water flowing through his hair. He grabbed the nearest shower gel which looked like one of Tony's. Loki smirked, opening the shower gel to take a whiff. It wasn't too strong, it smelled _just_ like Tony, woody and almost earthy but laced with a scent that Loki couldn't figure out, but didn't really mind.

Loki squeezed a generous amount into the palm of his hand and rubbed it all over his chest, arms and neck.

Showers were truly places of contemplation, it's where you should bathe but instead it's a place of thoughtfulness and decision-making. It was funny really, how showers were for cleaning, but instead it was more for cleanliness of the mind.

Loki massaged shampoo in his hair; one that Loki could tell had a hint of coconut in it. Loki leaned back against the porcelain tiles and closed his eyes, breathing steadily out of his nose.

Truthfully, Loki did not want to wake Tony, because if Loki woke Tony they would both have to face reality, and Loki wasn't sure what that reality was.

Tony and Loki were getting close, so close. So much so, that Tony tried to kiss him last night, not that Loki had a problem with that. And just this morning he woke up in Stark's arms.

It wasn't long ago that Loki hated Tony with a passion, when Loki would frown and scowl at the sight of him. But now, over a ridiculously short time, he'd fallen for him. It also seemed that Tony felt the same, that thought made Loki warm inside. The very thought that Tony could have feelings for him, Loki longed to know.

But it was all so wrong as it was right. Tony had managed to capture Loki's heart and Loki had no idea how, either he was very stupid or he had actually fallen for him. Whatever happened, well... it's happened. Now, Loki had no idea what to do, where to go from here. What would happen when Tony woke? would they talk about it? would they ignore it?. Truth be told, Loki was actually frightened to know. Though he'd have to find out eventually, Loki could not hide in the shower all day unfortunately.

If there is one thing Loki knew for sure, is that whatever happened between him and Tony, Thor would have no knowledge of it, or the rest of the Avengers. This had to be kept between the two of them, for Tony's safety more than anything, Thor would surely have a raging fit.

Loki laughed sadly at himself, realizing how much lying and keeping secrets he's been doing. He did it with his parents, his brother and now was he going to do that with Tony?

Loki hopped out of the shower and reached for the towel by the sink, and wrapped it loosely around his waist. He opened the bathroom door slowly, leaving just a small gap to peak in. Tony was still asleep, spread eagled on the sofa. Loki chuckled at the sight, wishing he had a camera on him. He walked through the door and went to grab a clean pair of boxers, jeans and shirt. He quickly managed to throw some clothes on in a hurry, without making too much noise.

Once he was done he grabbed a brush to get rid of the wet knots in his hair, his hair was in dire need of a cut. It was getting too curly and too out of control, he remembered when his hair was short and slicked back, it was far more easier to handle back then.

Loki sauntered over to where Tony was sleeping and gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Anthony?" he whispered affectionately.

"Anthony?"

Tony grunted and opened his eyes, trying to focus on Loki in the dimly lit room. "Lokes."

Loki smiled. "We've been invited next door for breakfast."

Tony grunted again as he shoved his face into the pillow.

"Come on Anthony! that is unless you want Thor running in here breaking something again!" Loki laughed, pulling the cushion from under Tony.

Tony's eyes widened at the thought. "Shit, no, not again." he whined jokingly

* * *

Loki and Tony had managed to drag themselves next door, Tony magically putting on his dazzling charm, despite still being tired.

Thor had been over excited when they arrived, constantly giving big pats on the back to both of them. Loki noticed he and Tony were the only ones left out, the rest of them was wearing pyjamas, or in Thor's case, underwear.

Loki had to suppress a giggle as Tony winked at him, they both sat around the table with the rest of the Avengers. Bruce was still half asleep, as he carried on cleaning his glasses for the hundredth time, Clint was perched up upon his chair, using his hands to eat his pancakes, a lazy smile playing on his face. Steve was sitting up straight, a look of alertness on his handsome face, asking Thor more about this party, whilst Loki, Tony and Natasha watched casually.

"So what time does this party start?" Steve asked quietly.

"I believe it begins at eight." Thor replied while pouring plenty of sugar into his tea.

Steve nodded distractedly. "And what time are we leaving the party?" he asked suspiciously.

Thor eyes darted back and forth to everyone, unsure if he should tell Steve. Loki leaned back in his chair, amused at the scene unravelling in front of him, if there's one thing Loki knows about Steve, is that he wasn't like typical nineteen year olds, he was more of a ninety year old man. Steve disliked profanity, drinking and law breaking, he was like the parent of the group.

But Loki knew that Steve didn't like staying out late, he could remember from all the times he'd been over at Thor's, arguing about how they should all be arriving home just before midnight, whilst Tony teasingly called him 'Cinderella'.

"I uh, do not know, it does not matter." Thor smiled sheepishly.

Tony interrupted. "Listen _Mom_, does it really matter what time we get back? it's a damn party! we can stay out till three in the morning!" Tony yelled, fist bumping Clint.

"No Tony, we should be responsible adults."

Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Who gives a shit!" Tony laughed. "It's the weekend!" he cheered.

"Does it matter Steve? besides, Bucky will be there!" Natasha nudged him, Steve's frown intensified.

Bruce leaned on the table, a look of aggravation on his face. "Come on now guys! stop teasing each other."

Tony pointed at Steve childishly. "He started it!"

"Shut up Tony." Steve snapped.

Tony saluted, "Yes Captain!"

Loki rolled his eyes, was this the usual Avengers conversation? although he couldn't deny that it humoured him to watch.

He actually agreed with Steve, but mostly because he didn't want to go to this stupid party, he didn't want to go at all. If it wasn't for the fact that Thor would drag him there otherwise, he wouldn't go. He had far better things to do, far more constructive things. He would rather stay in and catch up on work, finish his book or paint.

Anything would be better than going to a dumb college party, where everyone drinks themselves into oblivion, throws up everywhere and has sex with strangers. No thank you. Loki's had enough of that in his life.

Perhaps he could get out of it, he was good with words after all.

"Brother! I am so glad that you will be joining us!" Thor said, a look of joy on his cheerful face.

"No problem." Loki scowled.

_Fuck_, look at Thor's face! how could he say no to that. Thor was sitting opposite him, smiling affectionately. Thor could smile so brightly that he could surely rival the sun!

Loki smiled back at his brother with equal affection.

Well then, looks like he's going to the party tonight, much to his displeasure. But if it meant Thor was happy and out of his hair, so be it.

"Hey is this thing fancy dress?" Clint asked, the straw from his smoothie dangling in his mouth.

Bruce replied tiredly,"Yep."

Tony grinned like a shark. "Well then! I think it's time we dress up! Avengers assemble to the nearest fancy dress store!."

Natasha flicked her hair "Are we actually going in fancy dress?" She asked dryly.

Tony shrugged, "Why not?"

Thor banged a fist down on the table, startling everyone including the cutlery. "Excellent idea Stark! then it is settled."

Loki rolled his eyes, why did he agree to this again?

* * *

After breakfast, the Avengers took Loki into town in search of the greatest fancy dress costumes.

Natasha and Tony were in front of the group, leading them up and down streets to find the best stores. They arrived in this one particular shop that sold all kinds of costumes, it was called 'Tesseract'. The name sounded odd, but ringed a bell for Loki.

The shop inside was dark blue with neon blue lights shaped as cubes, it was a cool and inviting store. Full of all kinds of costumes, even one's you would notice one's out of films or tv shows. It was fantastic, even Loki had to admit.

Clint had suddenly run around the corner, holding a black and purple costume in his hand. "Oh my god you guys! You would not believe what I just found!" Clint was bouncing up and down with excitement, looking like he was about to burst.

Clint shoved the suit in front of them all, it was a brilliant looking suit. It was sleeveless and all black, apart from the purple lines going up the side of the suit, as well as the hawk logo. It looked tight, but not too much, it was just tight enough to show off Clint's muscular frame. It came in exactly his size, a perfect match.

"It's an archery suit!" he squealed, and danced around with it.

Thor chuckled, "It is a fine suit for a fine archer like yourself!"

Clint hopped up and down on the spot. "It is!" he held the suit tight to his chest. "I'm gunna buy it!" and with that he ran away.

Steve laughed, "Wow, he has never been that excited before! and that's saying something."

Bruce chuckled "You know now that he's going to wear that _everywhere_, not just at this party."

Tony shrugged "Ah, the guy loves it, why not?"

In the next half hour, all the Avengers had bought themselves costumes. Not revealing what they were until tonight, but it would come to no surprise if Thor dressed up as a Viking.

Loki had actually been rather picky in what to wear, but eventually he found the perfect outfit for him, one that he would proudly reveal later on in the night along with everyone else. He had to admit, the dressing up part wasn't _too_ bad.

They had stepped out of the store holding bags containing their precious outfits as it began to rain, they all ran down the street and across the road, a car missing Steve by an inch. They had all laughed the way back to Shield grounds, soaked to the bone as the rain hit the concrete floor. They all huddled beneath a tree as they spotted Nick Fury walking uncaring in the rain, thankfully the oak tree was thick enough to hide them all behind it, even if Bruce and Clint had to climb up a branch or two.

Fury was an intimidating man, and Loki wasn't intimidated easily, but he could make an exception for Nick Fury. The man had a menacing scowl on his face, his eyebrows knotted together in concentration. He held himself proudly and confidently in his long leather coat and eye patch. It reminded Loki of his father, and he laughed quietly at the thought. It seemed that no matter who you are, if you have an eye patch, you _will_ look terrifying.

They all burst into the reception laughing hysterically, for what reason Loki wasn't sure of, but he was having fun, so who cares?

Loki was beginning to feel really part of the Avengers, even if it was still a stupid name. Here, he had friends, and over the past few days he'd become closer to all of them, and for once in his life Loki felt like he belonged somewhere.

He was optimistic of the future, hoping to leave the past behind him and never look back. Loki was happy, and _nothing_ was going to ruin that.


	9. Cake

**Letting all ya'll know that I do appreciate your reviews immensely, It is once again, very constructive, helpful and makes me strive to do better and upload chapters quicker.**

**Now this chapters has some sexy time in it so you have been warned my friends. However, I did enjoy writing this chapter. More updates soon! **

**I was brought up in a Bilingual family, so I speak English/Welsh, just to let you all know if any of you are wondering. But if I make any errors I would appreciate any corrections, I don't think I made any so enjoy and also ****review please!**

* * *

Later on that day, when the Avengers had finished laughing their way back to their dorms, Loki was sitting on the sofa in his dorm room, sitting in his now-dry clothes.

The party wouldn't be starting in another six hours, so Loki had plenty of time to waste. He had already finished his Stephen King book, and not to mention all the rest of his books, he really needed to fix that. His favourite pastime was reading, he would lose himself and find himself in a book.

Unfortunately the library was closed today, so what will Loki do now?

He stared miserably at the television, a reality show was on, something about housewives.

Loki huffed childishly, was this how he was going to spend his free time?

Tony appeared out of nowhere as he flopped himself down beside Loki, grabbing the remote, "Yikes! What is this your watching Loki?" Tony laughed, an appalled expression on his handsome face

Loki scoffed, "I'm not watching this, it was just _on_." he replied, eyes narrowing at the television.

"Well whatever it is, it's going off."

Loki watched as Tony switched the television off and turned to face him. "You and I need to do something fun." Tony grinned.

"Such as?" Loki said, raising an eyebrow.

Tony shrugged and waved the remote in his hand, "We can bake something?" Tony's eyes widened, "We should bake a cake!" he said, jumping off the sofa.

"Come on baby!" he yelled, running into the kitchen.

Loki rolled his eyes affectionately, at least now he had something to do, and with Tony.

He rose elegantly off the sofa and hurried himself into the kitchen, stopping to stare at Tony in an apron.

Tony smiled once more and twirled himself around, "Look's good doesn't it?"

Loki chuckled and swatted Tony over the head, "Come on then princess, let's bake." Loki replied, squatting down to search for a baking tray in one of the cupboards.

Tony smoothed down his apron and leaned by the kitchen island, "So I'm _princess_ now?" he asked, hand in his apron pocket.

Loki stood back up, baking tray and bowl in his hands. "Yep, do you not like it?" Loki teased.

Tony snatched the bowl off of Loki and grinned, "I sure do, I'll be your princess any day baby." he winked.

Loki blushed, feeling his face heat up.

Tony clapped his hands, hopefully not noticing Loki's red face.

"Let's bake! You glad you're doing this with me?" Tony asked, grabbing a few ingredients.

Loki nodded. "Yes, but I didn't have you down as the baking type, I thought your idea of fun was partying?"

Tony froze, eyes fixed on the bag of flower in his hand. He shook his head softly.

"Nah, I prefer spending my time with _you, _even if we're baking, I prefer it much more than partying."

Loki smiled at Tony and nodded, "I prefer spending my time with you too."

* * *

Four hours later and Loki and Tony managed to bake a _decent_ cake, through baking this cake they had managed to destroy their kitchen. If their room didn't already look a mess with their missing door, it looked a hell of a lot worse now.

Not that Loki actually minded.

Loki taught Tony the simple steps of making a cake, and Tony listened to him patiently, nodding his head eagerly in understanding.

There was flour all over the floor, there was flour footprints printed on the floor too. Milk was spilt all over the kitchen counter, as well as butter and sugar. Cake mix was smeared all over the counter and cupboards. To add to the damage, there was icing _everywhere._

Tony's choice of colours for the icing was unusual, it was red, blue and white. Loki had just thought it was a patriotic thing, that was until Tony told him, "This cake will make Spangles fall in love."

Loki rolled his eyes, he would never understand why Tony took so much pleasure out of teasing Steve.

When the cake was finally baked to perfection they iced the cake, it wasn't that bad-looking actually.

The cake was made out of chocolate, Tony's choice, and when they had put the icing on top it looked like something for Christmas. It had red and blue rings of icing around it, and a white star in the middle.

Loki rested his hands upon his hips, watching as Tony giggled and added sprinkles to the cake.

"My god Anthony, what _have_ we created?" Loki chuckled.

Tony looked up from the cake and threw him a dazzling smile. "This is the best cake in the whole damn fucking world Lokes!" Tony said, taking a step back. "Be proud of what we've done here today."

Loki laughed happily, making him feel alive. "I am, I am!"

Tony pushed himself up to sit on the kitchen counter, licking the icing off his fingers. Loki shook his head and looked around the kitchen. "What a mess."

"Yeah, it's like the cake exploded in here or something." Tony shrugged, shuffling about. "Man, I think I sat on something."

Loki watched as Tony got off the kitchen counter and turned around to see all the edible glitter on the back of his jeans.

Tony moaned angrily, "Damn it! I have sparkly pants!"

"Not to mention a sparkly shirt!" Loki pointed out, giggling behind his hand.

Tony stretched his shirt out, a look of horror on his face. "I'm glittery!"

Loki threw his head back and laughed insanely, what a sight it was to see Tony covered in glitter. Nothing could beat this, that was until Loki opened his eyes once more to see Tony stripping.

"What on earth are you doing now Anthony?"

Tony smirked, dropping his dirty shirt to the floor. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

Loki stood there with his mouth open. "You can't just tear your clothes off whilst you're in the kitchen!"

"Why not? And if you keep staring at me like that I might have to give you a little dance." Tony's smirk widened as he danced and wiggled his hips slowly as he took his belt off.

Loki covered his eyes. "No Anthony! stop this at once!" he yelled, trying but failing to stop laughing.

Tony peeled Loki's hands off his face and pulled Loki towards him. "Nope! you're gunna have to stand here and watch me STRIP!" he shouted. Tony wriggled out of his pants, and kicked them off his feet, his hand still intertwined with Loki's.

"My god Stark! stop!"

Tony stood in nothing but his underwear and a smile on his face.

Loki stared at Tony, his eyes trailing up and down his toned body. Tony's body was undeniably attractive. He was a tanned and had rock hard abs, he was smaller than Thor or Steve, but he was _just_ how Loki liked.

Something sparked in Loki's body, filling him inside with a strange warmth. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Tony's golden body, eyes trailing down the scar in the middle of his chest.

Loki let out a breath, his lungs filled once more with air. He glanced back up at Tony's brown eyes, Tony's smile was still going strong.

"You like what you see Loki?" Tony asked seductively.

Loki gulped at his tone of voice. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Tony's hand was still clasped around Loki's, his grip tightening and loosening. Loki's eyes fluttered as he was pulled closely up to Tony by his hand.

Loki could make out a gasp from Tony, as Loki's cool hand clasped around Tony's bicep, cool skin meeting warm skin. Up close, Loki could once more make out the little swirls of amber and gold in Tony's eyes, they were eyes that held much sorrow and anger.

Loki confidently moved his hand from Tony's bicep, to trace the scar on his chest. Loki held his gaze as Tony's eyes closed softly, his head fall back slowly. Loki moved one finger up and down the scar gently, "How did you get this scar Anthony?"

Tony's lifted his head back up as he grabbed Loki's hand that traced the scar, and held Loki's hand close to his chest. He could feel Tony's heart beat pound against his chest.

"It was from when I was ten years old." Tony mumbled, his voice wavering. "I was in an accident."

Loki could tell from his voice that Tony did not want to speak further about the matter, Loki nodded his head in understanding, hoping that Tony could tell him later on.

Tony let go of both of Loki's hands, to snake his own around Loki's waist. The hands on Loki's waist was strong and protective and he moved his body closer to Tony's.

Loki eyes met Tony's once more, there were no more swirls of amber or gold, Tony's eyes were blown black.

Tony eyes were filled to the brim with lust and desire. "You have glitter on you too you know." Tony stated.

Loki smirked seductively. "I guess I'm going to have to fix that now aren't I?" he replied smoothly.

Loki broke from Tony's embrace and stripped his shirt and jeans on effortlessly, and stood back to give Tony a good view.

Tony gaze ran up and down Loki's body, eyes hungry. Tony's chest rose up and down unsteadily, his gaze fixed upon Loki's porcelain flesh.

"Are you hungry?" Loki asked, voice filled with want.

Before Loki could have comprehended what was happening, Tony had gripped Loki around the waist and hoisted him up on the kitchen counter. Pushing his body up against Loki's, his hands running up and down Loki's smooth back.

Loki raked his hands through Tony's curly hair, whimpering as he felt sparks ignite inside him, waking up his body.

Wanting more, Loki pulled Tony closer and wrapped his legs around him, both of their erections rubbing against each other, causing both men to groan loudly in pleasure.

Tony nuzzled Loki's neck as he moved his hips up and down, rubbing his crotch against Loki's once more, causing delicious friction.

This was definitely not what Loki expected when Tony offered for them both to bake a cake, but to hell with it all, he wanted this. _Why_ would he deny himself this?

Tony held Loki's face in the palm of his hand and kissed the corners of his mouth lovingly, whilst his other calloused hand caressed Loki's inky black hair. Loki groaned, "Just kiss me Anthony." he whispered.

Loki heard Tony growl, as he brought his and Loki's lips crashing together passionately. Loki gasped, feeling the warmth of Tony's mouth, the _taste_ of Tony made Loki want more. Loki brought both of his hands to the side of Tony's head, opening his mouth allowing Tony's tongue to enter, groaning as Tony's tongue caressed against his own.

Loki pressing into the kiss, both fighting for dominance, both wanting _more_. Tony broke from the kiss and pulled Loki's hair back and pressed kisses to Loki's jaw line softly, and down to his neck.

Loki leant his head back further, sighing as Tony laced kisses all over him, his beard tickling his skin. He gasped, tightening his grip on Tony's shoulder as he felt teeth sink into the soft skin on his neck, Loki cried out in ecstasy. Tony continued to suck on his pale skin, leaving a beautiful purple and blue bruise.

With desire and desperation, Loki rocked his hips and rubbed his aching erection against Tony's member. Loki watched as Tony threw his head back and rubbed his own erection against Loki's, Tony's eyes were full with animalistic want.

They continued for the next few seconds rubbing against one another, until Tony reached into his own boxers and pulled his dick out. Loki stared mesmerized by Tony's length, imagining what it would feel like inside him. Without hesitation, Loki grabbed his own dick out of his underwear and rubbed his own against Tony's, the feeling of Tony's length against his own was mind-blowing, skin on skin, Loki was sure he wasn't going to last long.

Tony growled, "Shit! Loki!"

Loki laughed huskily and moved his hand up and down their cocks, caressing and teasing.

"I'm gonna... I gonna.. Loki." Tony breathed out, biting down on his lip.

Loki hushed him and grabbed Tony's hand and moved it towards his member. "We do it together." Loki whispered, leaning his forehead against Tony's.

Both of their hands moved up and down one another's cocks, their palms covered in pre-cum. Loki shuddered in delight as they picked up the pace, moving faster and rocking against one another desperately.

Tony groaned loudly, making it echo around the room. Both of them nearing the end, almost reaching the height of ultimate pleasure, Loki threw his head back and yelled Tony name, cumming onto Tony's chest as Tony finished soon after him.

Blinding light, it was all that Loki could see when he came, stars were filling his vision as he felt Tony's hands all over him, saying his name.

* * *

Tony leaned his head on Loki's chest, his breathing unsteadily. He was covered in sweat, from head to toe he was soaked.

He looked down at their laps, both covered in white mess. Tony sighed, he didn't _care._

Who the hell would care? Tony just had the most unbelievable experience of his life, never had he experienced something as passionate as that in his life. He had to be the luckiest guy ever, to have been able to touch and taste Loki like that.

Tony was the richest man in the world.

He felt Loki go limp in his arms, his hands still clasped to Tony's shoulders, Tony chuckled as he looked at Loki's face. He looked at peace, he looked pleased with himself (Who wouldn't be?) and he looked stunning.

Loki's face was flushed, he pink lips open and his black hair was stuck to his face and neck. He looked _beautiful._

Tony pulled Loki into his arms and carried him carefully out of the kitchen, he lay Loki down onto Tony's bed. The black silk sheets giving Loki an unearthly and angelic glow, he heard Loki sigh beneath him.

He timidly brushed the hair that was clung to Loki's forehead away, chuckled softly as Loki leaned into his touch.

Tony eyed the bruise on Loki's neck, the love bite looked pretty on his snowy skin. Tony felt proud of it, this mark showed everyone that Loki was his, and his only.

After stroking Loki's neck, Tony leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek, his chest filling with warmth. A feeling Tony has never felt before, he shook his head and headed for the bathroom.

Tony grabbed a few tissues and made his way back into the bedroom, he cleaned the mess that he and Loki made of his chest and threw the tissue in the bin as he grabbed another tissue to clean Loki with.

Tony grabbed his phone, it was almost half past seven.

_Well shit._

Tony turned to look at Loki curled up on his bed, Tony sighed and looked back at his phone determinedly.

It seemed that Tony was always the one to be stuck in these kind of situations, should he wake Loki up? should he ignore the whole god damn party and snuggle up next to Loki? or were the Avengers going to rudely barge in again.

Of course they wouldn't. They didn't even have a door, they had a motherfucking wardrobe instead.

Tony's eyes bulged out of his head, "Shit!" he yelled, and clasped his hand over his mouth, hoping and praying Loki wouldn't wake. Luckily for him, Loki was still out cold. But unluckily for Tony, He had just realised that the guys from the workshop was supposed to come by around half seven.

_Oh how convenient! _

Not to mention that, but he bet everyone in the whole building heard him. These walls aren't sound proof ya know! He could remember hearing Clint and Natasha that day, good god that was awkward... but hilarious.

But none of this should ruin Tony's mood, because he was in a hell of a good mood. He grinned to himself, glad nobody was around to witness him smiling to himself like a psychopath.

Tony decided that waking Loki would be the best solution, but before he could he heard a tap at the door, Tony froze.

Who the fuck was that?

The tapping persisted, it wasn't loud or impatient, but it was there alright.

Tony tip toed over to his bed to wake Loki. "Loki!" he whispered. "Wake up frosty!" he pressed a chaste kiss to Loki's lips. Loki moaned and his eyes squinted open. "Tony?" he mumbled.

"That's right Lokes, we gotta get up now." he pressed another kiss to Loki's cheek.

Loki leaned up to Tony for a kiss, "What time is it?"

Tony shook his head, "We should get dressed, come on." Tony helped Loki out of bed as he heard the tapping by the door again.

Loki whipped his head round. "Who's there?"

"I dunno Lokes, just ignore it."

Loki leaned against Tony, "Just answer it Anthony, I will be in the bathroom getting changed for tonight."

Tony nodded nonchalantly as he made his way to the wardrobe/door, hearing Loki go into the bathroom behind him.

Leaning in, he could hear a few mumbled words, he rolled his eyes. Already knowing who was there.

He cleared his throat and moved the wardrobe and inch, leaving a small gap for him to peak through. "Yeah?" he asked.

Bruce and Clint's face appeared from the corner. "Tony! it's half seven, shouldn't you and Loki be ready yet?" Bruce asked impatiently.

"Uh yeah, we're getting ready now actually." Tony replied, trying to cover his half-naked body out of sight.

"Okay, well we've got your new door! we just need you to let us in." Bruce motioned to himself and Clint.

"It's only you two here right?" Tony asked timidly.

Clint nodded. "Just us, we can fix your new door in, the workshop guys were nowhere to be found." Clint shrugged.

Tony cleared his throat. "Okay guys, come on in." He took a step back and pulled the wardrobe out of the door frame.

Bruce and Clint stepped in, holding a brand new door as Tony shoved the wardrobe back in place. He turned back round to his two friends to see them staring at him, Clint's mouth dangling open.

"Tony... where are your clothes?!" Bruce asked, his face going red.

Tony looked down at himself and then back at Bruce. "I'm not exactly naked Brucie!"

Clint giggled, "But why aren't you dressed?"

It wasn't until then that Tony noticed that Bruce and Clint were in costume, Bruce was dressed Jekyll and Hyde, half of his face green and maniacal, and his suit split into white and black, he looked great. And Clint was dressed up in his archery suit, his bow in his hand and arrows stored in a bag on his back. He sure did look the part.

"Looking good you guys!" Tony replied, nodding in approval.

"Yeah well, you need to get dressed Tony, go on, we'll fit this in." Bruce said, motioning to the door.

Tony nodded and walked through the kitchen and to his bad under his bed.

"Shit! man! did a cake explode in here!" he heard Clint shout behind him. Tony chuckled as he opened the bathroom door to join Loki in the shower.

* * *

Loki had to keep quiet when Tony joined him in the shower, it was a surprise... but it was a nice surprise.

They did not have much time, so they stole kisses and caresses in between bathing, Tony jumped out of the shower as he held his hand out for Loki to take. "What a gentleman you are Anthony." he teased.

Tony just bowed his head, "Of course I am, your highness"

Before both got dressed into costumes, Tony quickly shaved his beard off, much to Loki's displeasure.

"Anthony! why have you shaved?!" Loki asked.

"It's all part of the costume darlin'!"

Loki grumbled in response, although Loki did like a clean-shaved Tony, he preferred the goatee. "Promise you will grow it back?" Loki asked sweetly.

"Anything for you." Tony pecked Loki on the cheek.

Both of them then began to get dressed, with both of their backs turned, so that when they turned around they would finally get to see each other in whatever fancy dress suits they bought.

I wonder what Anthony will be wearing? Loki thought to himself, taking a deep breath in. He wasn't so sure of his own costume.

After a good five to ten minutes, Loki heard Tony cough behind him.

"You ready Lokes?" he heard Tony asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, on the count of three we turn round. Okay, One...Two...Three!"

Both of them whirled round, getting a first look of one another. Without a doubt, Loki's breath was taken away.

Tony was dressed as Indiana Jones.

_Clever boy, _Of course Tony would have chosen that, Tony had the limited edition box set of Indiana Jones, including the hat.

Tony was dressed exactly like Indiana Jones, the jacket, boots, hat and even the whip! If it weren't for this party, Loki would have devoured Tony right there and then, but he _could_ restrain himself for now.

"Anthony, you look fantastic."

Tony's eyes lit up. "I could say that about you too."

Loki smiled shyly. "Thank you."

He wasn't so sure of his own costume, but the way Tony looked at him made him think otherwise.

Loki had chosen to dress as the Phantom of the Opera, he recalled his eyes instantly spotting the outfit back at the Tesseract store, he was instantly besotted when he saw the costume, everything to the fine fabrics and the impeccable detail, he was instantly drawn to the outfit. Loki had slicked his hair back and wore the white mask against his own snowy skin. He wore a midnight black suit and gloves, drapes and a magnificently long cape.

There was something about wearing a mask that Loki could familiarise with, and he felt like an entirely different person in his costume.

Tony spread his arms out in front of Loki, his eyes running up and down Loki's outfit.

"You look beautiful." Tony gasped.

If Loki's face couldn't get any redder, it did now. "Anthony, don't say such things, you make me blush."

Tony looped his arm around Loki's and grinned, "I mean it, you're stunning."

Loki pressed a kiss to Tony's lips, tightening his grip around Tony's arm. "As are you, now let's get going."

With that, Loki and Tony walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, to find Bruce and Clint opening and shutting their newly fixed door. Tony quickly let go of Loki before anyone could notice, much to Loki's disappointment.

"So what do ya guys think? we look pretty hot huh?"

Clint's eyes popped out of his head, "Man! you guys look awesome!"

Loki grinned back at Clint, "I could say the same about you two."

Clint nodded eagerly, "Thanks, I'm pretty proud of my archery suit." Clint replied, puffing his chest out.

Bruce began putting his tools away and eyed Loki and Tony happily, "Boy, you two sure look good."

Tony tipped his hat, "Of course we do!"

Loki chuckled beside him, "I have to admit Bruce, Jekyll and Hyde does suit you."

"I think I agree with that." Bruce smiled.

Clint hopped on the spot, waving his arms up and down. "Can we go now guys! please?"

"Alright, alright! calm down Clint! We've fixed the door, we can go now." Bruce waved his hand up and down, making his way out of the door with Clint behind him.

"Let's go." Tony winked to Loki, opening the door up for him.

_Maybe parties weren't so bad after all_?

* * *

**I chose to have Bruce as Jekyll and Hyde because of the hulk, and how Bruce has an angry side to him and... well you know the rest. Also, I always thought Indiana Jones was cocky and confident, so I thought Tony would make a great Indiana Jones. However, I thought Loki would make an excellent Phantom of the Opera, just because. :D**


	10. Party

**Okay so this chapter is party time, some warnings here, there is a bit of violence, drunkenness and a bit of sex, kinda. So you have uh, been warned! **

**So many warnings XD**

**Hope you all like it anyhow.**

* * *

Tony arrived at the party destination in a good ten minutes, well he _did_ have a fast car. He turned around to see Loki in the passenger seat, looking pissed off at how fast he'd been going. In the back Bruce sat, looking relieved that they arrived at last. Unsurprisingly Clint looked unfazed, fidgeting in his seat wanting to get out.

"Sorry I went kinda fast guys."

Loki rolled his eyes, "At least we made it here in one piece! now let's go."

Tony nodded, unbuckling his belt and opened the door, to meet the sight of Thor pulling up in front of them. Tony shut the car door behind him, making sure to lock it.

They were at a party, drunks would definitely try to get in to his _expensive_ car.

He stood watching with Loki, Bruce and Clint, as Thor jumped out of his vehicle, wearing a Viking hat. Thor was dressed in full Viking armour, looking the part. He had a fake sword (he hoped) clutched in his right hand, a red cape behind him, the beard also helped him achieve the look.

When Tony thought of Vikings, he'd think of menacing men with their hair in plaits, running around screaming. But for some reason, this outfit did not make Thor look like a scary madman.

"Friends! Brother! you have all made it! and my you all look brilliant!" Thor boomed, waving his sword about.

Behind Thor, Natasha appeared dressed as Princess Leia, she wore a long white dress with sleeves, her hair tied into two tight buns on each side of her head, in her hand she held a replica Star Wars gun. She smirked, "Hey you guys looked fantastic."

Clint walked up and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her cheek, "You look gorgeous." Clint said, smiling shyly.

Normally, Tony would have taken the piss out of them both, but seeing them so happy reminded him of how he was with Loki earlier, and he felt no need to make fun of them, Natasha and Clint were in love, who was he to say anything? he was pleased for them.

His attention was drawn to Steve who shut the passenger door of Thor's car, Steve was dressed to Tony's amazement as Marty Mcfly off of Back to the Future, he wore a red jacket and blue jeans, he had white sneakers on his feet and he had the famous Almanac book tucked in his pocket.

Tony shook his head smiling, Steve really outdid himself. "My god Spangles, I gotta admit you look awesome."

Steve smiled kindly, "Gee Thanks Tony, so do you."

Thor pointed his sword into the air, "My friends! to the party we go!"

Loki pulled Thor's arm down, "My god Thor, please don't impale someone with that tonight."

Thor laughed heartedly as he threw his arm around Loki's shoulder, "My brother, do not worry!"

Tony chuckled, motioning everyone over to the party. They all walked towards Bucky's house, it was a large white building with at least three floors, and light blue roof. The porch was covered with dressed up students with drinks in their hands, there was people's cars parked messily everywhere, even on the lawn. The music was loud and thumping, the place was already a wreck and some guy dressed as Duff man was singing far too loudly.

Everyone made it into the house in once piece, and Tony thought there was loads of people outside? well the inside was packed! Wherever you went you would bump shoulders with someone, or there was someone spilling their drink from people shuffling past clumsily.

Three girls were dancing on top of a table, throwing the contents of a bottle of vodka all over the place, and there was a guy dressed as Slash drinking out of a keg.

Yep, this was a part alright.

Bucky appeared from the top of the staircase dressed as Zoro in a mask and cape, he waved, "Hey guys!" He yelled over the music. Bucky all but jumped down the stairs, weaving his way around a couple kissing on the stairs.

He landed in front of them and shook his head, "Man, I didn't expect this party to get this crazy!" he laughed, "But I'm glad you guys are here!"

"When we walk in, that's when the party really starts!" Tony grinned as Bucky threw his arms around Steve in a hug, "My god Steve you look brilliant!" he breathed, smiling at his friend.

"You too Zoro!" Steve yelled.

Bucky patted Steve on his back affectionately, turning his attention to everyone else, giving everyone a hug and complimenting their outfits.

Tony grabbed Loki by the arm and introduced him to Bucky, "Hey Bucky, This is Loki, Thor's brother." Tony said, giving Loki a dazzling smile.

Bucky shook Loki's hand and gave him a warm smile, "At last I get to meet you! Thor talks about you all the time."

Loki grinned, "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

Clint put his arm around Bucky's shoulder and yelled, "Dude, Where's the beer?!"

"It's in the kitchen! I'll take you all there." Bucky replied, leading them all in to the kitchen. When they walked into the kitchen, it was one hell of a sight. The kitchen was completely cluttered with bottles and cans of alcohol.

"Bucky! where did you get such a big supply of beverages!" Thor yelled, eyes wide.

Bucky waved his hand, "I know a guy!" he laughed, patting Tony on the back.

Clint grabbed a beer and handed Thor one, whilst Natasha picked up a bottle of martini and poured some into a glass. Bruce stood uneasily beside Loki, both of them sharing awkward glances at one another.

Tony noticing this, he leaned into the both, "You guys wanna drink?"

Loki shook his head, "No thank you, I don't drink."

Tony's eyes widened in disbelief. "You don't drink?! When did that happen?"

Loki stared at Steve who was laughing at something Bucky said, "Does it matter?"

Tony shrugged, "I guess not, what about you Bruce?"

Bruce smiled uneasily, "Yeah me and drink don't play well together."

Tony rolled his eyes, "You're telling me neither of you want to drink?"

Bruce nodded his head gently, moving out of the way to let a guy dressed as a gorilla into the kitchen.

Tony did not like the way Loki and Bruce looked, they both seemed uneasy and tense. Was bringing them here a bad idea?

Before Tony could say anything, Pepper ran up to him and hugged him from behind, almost strangling him. "Woah! Jesus! watch it Pep!" he laughed, hugging her back.

Tony noticed the way Loki's eyes narrowed as he sent Pepper a nasty look. Pepper was dressed as Uma Thurman from Kill Bill, she wore the lemon yellow jumpsuit and wore a brilliant smile on her face.

"Tony! I'm glad to see you here!"

Tony patted her arm, "Pep, last time I saw you was in English class three days ago!"

Pepper nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yeah I know, but I'm just so excited! Hey, come with me! Happy will be real glad to see you!"

"Okay, okay! You two wanna come with?" Tony turned to ask Loki and Bruce.

Loki crossed his arms around his chest, "No I think not, go with Pepper, we will be just fine here!"

Tony's smile faltered as he noticed to bitterness in Loki's voice. Shit, was Loki mad at him? what did he do now?

Tony let Pepper drag him out of the kitchen and into the living room, his mind racing a hundred miles per hour, and he hasn't even had a drink yet! It was probably an adrenalin rush he was getting from the loud music and fast dancing.

He let Pepper drag him to the sofa were Happy was sitting, "Hey Happy! My man!" Tony pulled Happy into a hug. "Tony! glad you're here, me and Pepper have something to tell you!" Happy replied.

"Something to tell me huh? what's that?"

Pepper grabbed Happy's hand and turned towards Tony, holding out her other hand to present a ring on her finger. "Me and Happy are engaged!"

"Engaged!? Shit!"

Happy chuckled and pressed a kiss to Pepper neck, "About time!"

Tony smiled, astonished. "Congratulations you two! but damn you both for keeping this a secret from me! you rascals!" Tony yelled, drawing them both into a hug.

"We need celebratory drinks!" Tony shouted, pointing his thumb into the direction of the kitchen, "Let me go to the kitchen, I had my eye on a bottle of Champagne in there with your names on it!" Tony jumped off the sofa and ran in to the kitchen, hearing Pepper and Happy laughing behind him.

He managed to squeeze into the kitchen to find Thor downing a mug of ale with three other guys cheering him on, at the corner of the room Steve was blushing as Bucky whispered something into his ear, holding his hand.

Now Tony would never ever admit this, _ever_! But when he spotted Steve and Bucky like this...his heart melted.

Sure he makes fun out of Stevie but he never means it. He hoped for things to go well between the two of them. He loved his friends, all of them, and if Bucky made Steve happy then Tony was happy for him.

His mind wondered to Loki, where was he? he wasn't in the kitchen, and he wasn't in the living room.

Tony shook his head distractedly, he'll find him eventually. Tony crept past Bucky and Steve, not wanting to ruin their intimate moment and grabbed the expensive looking bottle of Champagne, he sniggered as he slid past Natasha and Clint making out in the hallway.

He returned to find Happy and Pepper dancing to the upbeat music in the living room.

Man, everyone was in love he noticed.

He flopped himself down on the sofa, sinking into the cushions. He opened the bottle effortlessly, taking a swig.

Man, where in the _hell_ was Loki?

Tony leant back up and placed the bottle on the table, "Hey guys! the champagne's here!" Tony shouted at Pepper and Happy, pointing to the bottle.

They nodded as Happy picked Pepper up and spun her around.

Tony walked out of the living room into the back yard. There was three guys dressed as Spiderman in the pool, and a dude fast asleep on a bench dressed as Freddy Mercury.

Tony chuckled, walking past him, his eyes wandering around trying to spot Loki.

He didn't want Loki to be angry or annoyed at him.

He sighed, this was a _party_, he didn't want to spend his time wandering around looking for anyone.

Nah, Tony was going to get himself drunk of his ass and have fun. He whirled back round and ran back into the house, he made his way back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka, drinking it back as fast as he can.

Soon enough, Tony had drank two bottles of vodka, one bottle of whisky and taken shit knows how many shots. And now, he was starting to feel the effect. All he could hear was the music running through his ears, he could feel it vibrate through the walls.

He staggered into the dining room, not spotting Loki or any of the Avengers, he gingerly made his way on top of the oak table, kicking and smashing glasses with his feet. He was joined by two girls and three guys on top of the table. He started to dance along side these random people and he could feel hands snaking around his waist, trailing down his crotch, and warm breath on his neck.

Pushing away the bodies grinding up against him, Tony jumped off the table and staggered about once more, his eyes trying to focus on anything, _something_.

Somehow, he found himself in the back yard once more, he noticed the pool was completely full, there was a couple having sex in the far end of the pool, everyone else around them not caring or simply not paying attention.

Tony felt sad, angry and miserable. Where was his Loki?

He took his hat off and sat on a deck chair, his posture slumped. He did not feel well, and he wasn't surprised.

Tony's bleary eyes glanced up to find Bruce walking awkwardly around the pool toward him. Bruce started to jog and crouch in front of him.

"Tony?... Hey Tony?!" Bruce shook him.

Tony mumbled something unintelligent, and leaned forward in his chair, glad that Bruce caught him.

"God damn it Tony!" Bruce shouted, pushing Tony back up in his chair. "Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into!"

Tony chuckled sadly and mumbled. "I know."

Bruce shook his head disappointedly. "Where have you been?"

Tony blinked, pointing his finger at his chest. "Where have _I_ been?!" he yelled, "Where have _you_ been?! Where's Loki?!"

Bruce passed him a bottle of water that he didn't realise was there before, "Drink this and sober up!"

Tony mimicked him childishly before taking a gulp of the water.

"I haven't been able to find you for a whole hour, there's so many people here." Bruce said, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

Tony knitted his eyebrows together, "I was in the kitchen and then.. I was uh.. I was in... I was on the table!" Tony slurred, taking a sip from the bottle of water once more, water dribbling down his neck.

"Well, at least I found you, I can't see the rest anywhere!" Bruce responded, his eyes filled with worry.

"No worries Brucie, I'm sure they're around here somewhere, it's a party! relax!" Tony patted Bruce on the back, feeling himself sober up.

Bruce nodded and glanced back up at Tony. "Do you want to stay here? or do you want to come with me?"

Tony held on to Bruce as he helped him up, "Yeah, Let's go buddy."

Bruce held Tony around the waist as Tony slung his arm around Bruce's shoulders. They stepped back into the house awkwardly, shuffling in and between people. They made it to the staircase, Tony stared up at it despairingly.

"I don't know if I can walk up this Brucie." He whined.

Bruce moved his arm around from Tony's waist and hoisted him up on his shoulders easily. "Jesus Christ Bruce!" Tony yelled, catching his hat before it fell on the floor. "Where in the hell did you get so strong!"

He heard Bruce chuckle, "Just hang on."

Within no time, Bruce had carried Tony all the way up the stairs, thirty steps to be precise, Tony counted.

"Okay we're here." Bruce stated, putting Tony down gently.

"Damn, Bruce, next time I need a lift I'm callin' you!"

Bruce smiled and pointed down the hall, "We should go look down there, I think I saw Natasha." Tony nodded, eyeing the crowded hallway, holding on to Bruce's arm for support.

Tony and Bruce opened the Bathroom door to find two drunk guys smoking in the bathtub, Bruce quickly shut the door behind him. "Nope."

Bruce and Tony made their way around the hallway, knocking on doors. The house was huge, and no wonder they couldn't find anyone. Bruce took Tony down the other end of the hallway, hoping to find someone.

They opened a door, only to find Clint and Natasha half naked in the closet. Clint squealed girlishly, picking up his bag of arrows to cover his privacy. Natasha stood casually beside him, her hands covering her decency, obviously not caring that they got caught. She raised an eyebrow at Tony and Bruce, expectantly.

"Yeah?" she asked, Clint quickly grabbed the closet door and slammed it shut.

Tony was doubling over with laughter, Bruce beside him. People around the hallway were staring at them oddly, others laughing along.

Bruce wiped some tears from his face, smearing his green makeup. "What the hell was that?" he asked, giggling.

Tony shook his head, patting Bruce on the back. "Man, I dunno. I just _don't know_."

After Bruce and Tony were done recovering from their laughing episode, they decided to leave Clint and Natasha in peace, and made their way back down the stairs. Tony now more sober, and more capable of walking.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase they spotted Bucky and Steve kissing by the open door, it was actually kinda weird watching Marty Mcfly make out with Zoro. Bucky's hand was still intertwined with Steve's as he pecked Steve on the lips repeatedly.

Bruce tapped on Tony's shoulder, motioning him towards the kitchen. Before they could even make it towards the kitchen, they heard an angry roar.

Both of them froze, staring at one another. There's only one person who could make that sound.

They suddenly ran into the kitchen, the view that met them was not a nice one. Thor had grabbed a blonde guy by the collar of his shirt, Thor's face looked positively furious. Thor repeatedly began to punch the guy in the face, swearing loudly with each punch.

Loki appeared out of nowhere, pulling Thor from the boy. "No Thor please! No!" Loki cried, desperately trying to pry Thor off of him.

Thor threw the blonde over the table, watching as he hit the floor unconsciously.

Tony ran towards Thor and Loki, Bruce in tow. "Loki! Thor!"

Both brothers turned their heads toward Tony, Loki still held onto Thor's arm, a look of worry etched on his face.

Thor however, looked murderous. Thor grabbed Loki around the shoulders protectively, "Me and my brother are leaving this instant!"

Tony stared dumbly at Loki as Thor led him away and out of the house, Bruce pulling on Tony. "Come on Tony! we need to go after them!"

Bruce pulled Tony once more, and they ran after the brothers. Steve appeared beside them, "What the hell happened?!" he asked, his face upset.

"Thor beat this guy up, we don't know why." Bruce replied, Tony stared at Steve, "Here, take my keys Steve, Take yourself, Clint and Natasha back home. We'll go after Thor and Lokes." Tony passed his car keys to Steve.

Steve stared at the keys in his hand, and nodded gently. Bucky walking up beside him, rubbing his shoulder.

"Go after Thor will ya? make sure he and Loki are ok." Bucky said.

Tony nodded as he and Bruce raced out of the door and towards Thor's car, they ran in front of the car as Thor was trying to pull out.

"WAIT!" Tony shouted, his arms spread across the car.

Loki opened the door, beckoning them forward. "Get in!"

With that Tony and Bruce ran into the back of Thor's car, Tony's heart going crazy at all the mayhem and chaos around him.

* * *

The car journey was dreadful, and the awkward silence was even more unbearable.

Loki didn't say a word, and just stared ahead at the road.

His mask was gone and his cape was loosened around his neck, his eyes were dull and tired, he didn't blink.

Tony was worried. What happened? Loki was angry at him.

Thor beat the living shit out of that guy, why? who was he? what happened?

Tony really wanted to know, but the look on Thor's face made him hesitant. Thor looked on the verge of screaming, his face was red, veins were pulsating in his face and he was breathing loudly and erratically. Tony noticed Thor's hands around the drivers wheel, his knuckles were split open and bleeding quite badly.

Bruce sighed shakily, staring at Thor's hand distressingly, Tony knew that Bruce wanted to help Thor.

It turned out that Bruce was like the doctor of the group, he would look after us. Like that one time Clint attempted free running and jumped over an unsteady wall, cutting his hand open, Bruce carefully stitched him back up.

The Avengers were a surprising group of people, all with hidden and rare talents.

But right now, all that Tony could think about was Loki. Whatever it was that happened... he needed to know.

"Thor."

Silence.

"Thor!"

He watched as Thor jumped from his seat and glance as Tony from his mirror. "Yes Anthony?" he replied calmly, _too_ calm.

"What in god's name happened back there?"

Thor sighed, watching Loki lean his head against the window.

"It was an old friend of mine, and an old love interest of my brother." Thor replied, his grip on the steering wheel tightening.

Tony shrugged. "You mean an old boyfriend? so what? you didn't have to beat the guy." Tony said, leaning his head around to look at Loki.

Thor shook his head. "I had every right to beat him if I wish." Thor said sternly, "He was interrogating my brother, the things he said to my brother... you would do the same thing too." Thor shook his head sadly.

"He would not leave Loki alone, and when I intervened... the bastard had the nerve to insult me, insult Loki! I will not have it, nobody messes with my little brother!" Thor roared at the road.

Tony leaned back, eyes drifting to Loki.

Why did he leave him? he was supposed to be with Loki!

He heard Bruce sigh once more beside him, Tony watched his friend's eyes drift to Thor through the mirror.

"I don't blame you Thor, you're his brother." Bruce spoke up softly, eyes meeting Thor's.

"Thank you, Bruce." Thor smiled. "He's lucky I didn't kill him!" he joked.

But Tony knew that Thor obviously would, Thor would kill for his brother.

Loki turned around to face Tony and Bruce. "I am sorry your night is ruined." he said sadly.

Tony took Loki's hand in his own, his thumb running over Loki's knuckles. Uncaring if anyone saw, even Thor. "Don't worry about it, me and Brucie couldn't wait to get outta there!" Tony replied, eyes lighting up as Loki smiled. "I'm sorry for not being there with you." Tony whispered.

"Yeah." Bruce nodded, a glint in his eye as he stared at Tony and Loki's hands.

Loki nodded understandingly towards Bruce, "Thank you."

They stopped at a red light and Thor turned around to find Loki and Tony holding hands, he glanced at the three and then back to Tony.

Thor smiled, "This is not exactly a surprise to me."

"So you're _not_ going to break my neck?" Tony asked curiously.

Thor shook his head and laughed, "Of course not no! You are my friend, if there is one thing I've realised.. it is that you would never hurt Loki."

Tony and Loki stared at Thor amazed, whilst Bruce grinned happily at them. "I do understand that you have reputation Anthony, but that does not sway my judgement. I believe in who you are, and I don't think you would hurt my brother in any shape or form. At first the very thought of you interested in my brother in that way made me angry, but I am happy that you have both found happiness in one another. But I will always be Loki's brother, and I shall always be protective of him, always."

"Brother, thank you." Loki replied to Thor softly, stroking Thor's golden hair lovingly.

Thor turned back round to the road, watching the red light turn to amber and then finally; green. Thor continued driving along the road in silence until he spoke up, "Bruce, Might I ask that when we arrive back, that you might have a look at my hands." Thor motioned to his bleeding knuckles.

Tony winced. "Shit, don't that hurt Thor?"

Thor nodded, his face innocent and sad. "It does."

Bruce leaned forward to pat Thor on his shoulder, "Of course I will Thor, it looks like you did a lot of damage there."

"Yeah, But I bet the other guy looks a hell of a lot worse." Tony replied smugly, thinking about whoever the hell this guy was, he _deserved_ it. He made another mental note to talk to Loki about his ex, they _did_ need to discuss things.

* * *

When they arrived back at the college grounds, they all made their way into Thor's room whilst Bruce went to get his first aid kit.

Tony watched as Thor sat on the edge of his bed, staring curiously at his hand.

Loki shook his head as he sat down next to his brother, he held Thor's hand in his own. "Look at what you've done Thor." Loki said softly, smiling sadly.

Tony watched the two siblings fondly, you could tell that without a doubt that Thor was over protective of his brother, but Loki was equally so. As Tony watched Thor lean his head against Loki's, that Tony wondered what it would've been like to have a brother or sister, he certainly wouldn't have grown up as lonely as he did.

Bruce arrived back with a first aid kit, "Right Thor, let's fix you up."

In a matter of minutes Bruce had healed Thor right up, Tony watched as Bruce tenderly cleaned the cuts on Thor's hand to prevent infection, Thor wincing now and then. You wouldn't have thought he was the same guy that beat the living daylight out of some punk earlier.

Luckily for Thor, the cuts wasn't deep enough that he did too much damage, and they would heal on their own, naturally. Bruce bandaged him up and Thor was set to go, that was after he gave Bruce a loving hug for looking after him.

Man, when did the Avengers get so soppy with one another? Tony smiled to himself.

Tony noticed Loki smiling back at him, "What are you thinking about Anthony?"

"You, us, them, everything." Tony replied simply, holding Loki's hand in his own, holding his hand up to his lips.

Loki's smile couldn't have been brighter or sweeter, "I know there is much for us to talk about."

Tony shook his head and pulled Loki closer, "More like, I need to apologise?"

"No Anthony there is no need."

"Yes there is! I left you there, when I'm supposed to be spending time with you, god I'm such an asshole!"

Loki playfully punched Tony on his arm, "Stop calling yourself that! you're not an asshole!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything, forgive me?" Tony asked sweetly, bringing Loki in for a kiss.

"Of course." Loki replied smoothly, placing his lips upon Tony's.

"Pepper is engaged." Tony said.

Loki had a confused expression on his face. "Really? With whom?"

"With Happy!" Tony replied.

"Happy? I did not know they were even a couple!"

"Yeah, it's cus you don't know Pep that well, but I'd like it if you did. She's a good friend of mine."

Loki nodded, "I noticed."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "I saw the way you glared at her babe, she isn't a threat you know."

"I know that _now_." Loki replied quietly, sighing.

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, but you do know that you're the only one I want right?"

Loki nodded timidly once more, his lips stretching into a smile.

"I do."

"Good, and I think maybe tomorrow, we can talk about the whole ex boyfriend fiasco."

Tony placed his hand around Loki's waist. "But that can all wait, for now... let's just chill."

"Chill." Loki repeated, resting his head on Tony's shoulder.

"You guys?"

Tony looked up to find Bruce waving his phone against his ear, "You want pizza? I think it'll cheer up Thor." he whispered to them quietly, as Thor chewed on a pop tart.

"Sure thing, hey the guys arrived back yet?"

Bruce shrugged, "I'll text them to see if they'll be over, and if they are we'll order some for them." he replied, dialling up the nearest pizza takeaway.

Tony pressed his lips against Loki's hair. "How about does pizza sound to you my Phantom?

Loki leaned up out of Tony's embrace and snatched the hat off of Tony's head to place it on his own. "Sounds awesome, Jones."

* * *

No less than ten minutes later, Tony watched as a flustered Steve, Natasha and Clint burst through the door.

"Thor!" Steve shouted, walking over to him with his hands in his hair, "What the hell happened!?"

Thor stared up at Steve wide-eyed, "It was a fight Steven."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Oh was it really? I didn't notice!"

It seemed that Steve was surprising him a lot lately, Tony didn't know that Steve understood the concept of sarcasm. But Tony did admit that the scene in front of him was hilarious, Steve was such a mom.

"Steven, let me explain." Thor said, hands in the air, as a sign of peace.

Within the next sixty seconds Thor had explained what went on in a calm manner, he put it better than what Tony could.

Clint sat down beside Thor, "I don't blame ya man, I would've done the same." Clint said sympathetically, patting his leg.

Natasha pointed at Thor's hands, "Seems like you hurt yourself there Thor."

Thor nodded, holding his hands in the air. "It did, but not to worry! Bruce fixed me up!" Thor replied enthusiastically, sending Bruce a grateful smile.

"You're welcome Thor." Bruce said, walking towards the door to get the pizza delivery.

Tony watched as Steve frowned, "I still don't condone violence Thor, we _don't_ start fights."

"But it was _necessary_!" Thor moaned, hands fisted into his tunic.

Loki stood up, "Enough! what's done is done, and it won't happen again. Now let's eat."

Tony winked at Loki, always the negotiator.

Everyone grabbed a slice of pizza whilst Tony put a film on, he had to think of a feel good film to put on. They had a hectic night, and nobody was going to fall asleep anytime soon, despite it being two in the morning.

Tony decided an action film wouldn't be wise, a romantic maybe? no.

He picked up the Hobbit, hmm.. had a reasonable amount of action as well as comedy.

Tony put the movie on and sat down on the far end of the sofa next to Loki, everyone watched as Tony wrapped his arms around Loki as they snuggled into one another.

Hell, this was a far better way to spend time with his favourite people then at a party.

Tony looked at each of his friends, Thor was sitting beside him and Loki, one of his hand bandaged hands wrapped around Loki's, the other holding a pizza. Bruce sat next to Thor, eyes concentrated on the film. Next to Bruce was Steve who was staring disapprovingly at the screen as the dwarves ransacked Bilbo's kitchen. And finally, at the end of the sofa was Clint curled up into Natasha as she stroked his hair.

_Those lovebirds. _

Tony nuzzled his nose into Loki's hair, embracing the scent that was Loki. There was nothing else like it, Tony was addicted to it. It was a gentle mixture of tea, peppermint and jasmine.

It was amazing.

Without noticing, Tony began to drift off into a peaceful sleep, along with the rest of the Avengers, with Loki in his arms.

* * *

**I had to make them watch the Hobbit :3 can't help it. Also, if you haven't figured out who the blonde punk is yet, then you never will :)**


	11. Authors Notice

**So here's to letting you all know that I will be deleting this story, to replace it with a new one!**

**I had no idea what direction this story was going in and I guess it was going crazy, especially the plot and I was rushing getting it done from being so busy. So I will be posting a renewed version of this story again soon.**

**_Thank you_ to all the reviewers, favouriters & followers. Those of you who enjoyed the story regardless, do not worry! I will post the new story ASAP.**

**This is also a big facepalm to me for being so impatient and losing track of where my story was heading. ****Anyway's thank you all for spending your time reading my writing and I apologise.**

**My new story will be called 'Everlong'.**


End file.
